Chasing After You
by Little Creature
Summary: When you befriend a 'stranger' and share your deepest, darkest secrets... new desires are learned and fought.  Even when you're told blood is thicker than water and friends are forever... well, not all clouds have silver linings.
1. The Burrow

Chapter 1: The Burrow

"_Our power is just the force of our love for our children and grandchildren." __**–Barbara Weidner**_

The only source lighting the room was from the moon and the stars. The occupants lay nestled in their bed together as they do most nights, both wide awake but eyes contently closed; their breathing just starting to calm once again.

Her head lay in the crook of his neck, his fingers delicately tracing the length of her bare arm. A soft smile played on her lips. There was not a care in the world that could touch her as long as she lay in the comfort and safety of his strong, loving arms.

And though he felt much the same way, tonight his thoughts were troubled. His fingers still absently stroked her satin-soft skin, but his eyes lay upon the ceiling, his mind far-off somewhere.

A shiver from his lover drew his mind back as he turned his attention to the fiery red hair of his wife. He let out a simple sigh and kissed the back of her head. Pulling up the blanket to prevent another shiver, he whispered in her ear, "I love you, my lady."

He could hear her smile through her 'mmm' before she answered, "And I, you, my lord husband."

Moments later he was still running his fingers over her body when she shivered again.

"You still cold?" he asked attentively, ready to retrieve another blanket if need be.

"No. It's just…" she trailed off for a moment. "After nineteen years, your touch still sends butterflies."

"Ah. I understand completely. I do have that affect on women."

He felt her chuckle at his ever-arrogant attitude.

"That's right. I've married the Slytherin God, Prince of snakes and all around bad boy. It's only natural that I melt to his touch."

He laughed. "And I have the always-proud, eternally stubborn princess who I'm crazy about but who might not be completely sane for having settled for me as her life-long mate."

"I suppose we deserve each other." She mused, turning over to face him.

Her dark eyes met his and her smile faded. She could read him instantly through his eyes. "Draco, what is it?"

He sighed. "It's nothing."

She glared slightly. "Don't. We share everything. So spill, lover boy." She said running her gentle fingers through his silvery-white locks.

"I worry. About our children."

Her eyes narrowed slightly not understanding. They were all safe asleep in their rooms.

"They know none of their extended family. On either side. They have 22 cousins, that we know of, six uncles and aunts, and four grandparents they've never met and barely know of."

"To know fault of ours." She interjected.

"Even so. Our children deserve the best. They're Malfoys, dammit!" He said heatedly. "They're supposed to have everything!!"

Her hand slid to his cheek. "You've given them everything. Our families' grudge against each other is beyond our ability to mend."

"I just don't understand! My family I can almost. It's in their nature to be heartless; cruel. But not yours, Ginny. I mean," he sat up in bed as his anger rose. "We always knew it would take some convincing to make them come around to me- to us. But I always thought they would. Especially after we had children. And still, they completely cut us out. And I'm an only child. Surely my parents would want some involvement. You're even pureblood, for God's sake!" He all but yelled.

Ginny sat up, keeping the blackest to her chest. "Shhh…" she soothed. "You'll wake them."

Draco closed his eyes trying to calm himself through cleansing breaths. His hands were balled tightly into fists clutching the comforter. "Even friends abandoned us. Again, I figured mine were worthless; all about status. But yours… Granger! Potter! Both solely devoted to their friends and your family."

"I don't think Harry will ever forgive either of us. I mean, I left him for you after all."

"Yes." The thought made him smile. The one and only thing he ever beat Perfect-Potter at –winning the love and affection of the one girl they both had to have.

It was several flashbacks later that the smirk finally faded from Draco's face.

"Ok. I can think of one way to attempt, at least, to get our children acknowledged by my family. And if they still choose to shut us out… I'm afraid it will only hurt our kids. I'm not sure they could hurt us more."

Draco blinked.

"Christmas holiday. We always had a big family gathering. They've never met or seen the kids. I think if we pay them a surprise visit… the shock of how much they resemble my brothers… that might give them our best chance."

Draco smiled lightly. "That may work with mine as well, since our youngest looks exactly like my father."

They both shared a smile. It always got to Ginny how sensitive her husband really was when it came to those he cared about; mainly herself and their children.

* * *

"I'm having second thoughts." Draco whispered as the eight of them made their way down the road.

The day had finally come. Through a few pulled strings, Ginny had learned that her family's Christmas holiday gathering was in fact being held at The Burrow a few days before Christmas.

It would be interesting to see how they'd accommodate everyone. There was considerably more family than there had been the last time she had been home.

The Burrow finally came into view. Ginny looked at it with some sorrow. Her childhood home. And she wasn't exactly welcome.

"That's it?" One of her twin boys asked with a scrunched face.

Ginny smiled. "Yes. That's where I grew up."

"Really, Gin. Second thoughts." Draco said again, low enough so only she could hear.

"Why?"

"All I've ever wanted was their acceptance." He whispered. "I still won't have it even though I fathered six of their grandchildren. And you know my temper…" his eyes traveled over his children. He'd never shown them his anger. Ever!

Ginny clutched his hand. "I'll be right there next to you." She didn't smile. But her bold confidence glowed. It reassured him.

"Do we have to go in?" their six-year-old questioned miserably, looking up at the front door.

All six children scowled, an expression that mirrored a look Ginny had all too often seen on Draco growing up. She put on a big, what she hoped was assuring, smile. "Yes you do." And she knocked on the door.

Laughter could be heard quite a ways down the road and now up close, she could feel the jealousy scream through her. That was her family having a good time and never bothering to think of her.

Moments later the door opened to a plump, graying woman with warm sparkling eyes. She had a broad smile that all but faltered at the recognition of Ginny. Her eyes flickered to Draco and then widening as they drifted over the children.

Ginny had carefully planned what exactly she'd say to her mother once the situation presented itself. She rolled her tongue in her mouth slowly as she felt her husband's hand squeeze hers.

"As my children grow," Ginny began quietly. "I see each of my brothers in them. I see their grandparents through their actions. Their expressions, attitudes, troubles and successes… I recognize them all through looking up to my family for years. And it makes me sick that they don't get to experience my family. But what really makes me sick is watching that same family, who would help each other through any and everything, shut out their own."

Her words were quiet and smooth. For a fleeting moment she thought her mother would slam the door on her. Even as she watched the tears form in Mrs. Weasley's eyes, Ginny felt the dread of having her children ignored.

"All I'm asking is to please be a part of my children's lives. Even if you still don't want to be a part of mine." Ginny said in almost a whisper.

Mrs. Weasley watched her for a moment as a tear slipped down her cheek. She hastily whipped it away and opened the door without a word and led them into the family room.

It was quite obvious there was an Expanding Charm on the room. Ginny hadn't seen so many people in one place since she attended Hogwarts. And almost all of them had red hair.

The room hushed. All eyes were on them. Had it not been his Slytherin blood, Ginny was sure the angry glares that fell on Draco would have caused him to stand behind her. But if only to be defiant, he stood almost in front of her, glaring right back.

Mr. Weasley stood his attention on the children. He walked to her twin boys who looked remarkably like Fred and George did when they were younger. Then looking to his wife, he asked quietly, "Molly… dear… what's the meaning of this?"

His tone was soft and almost borderline bored. Ginny knew it was in an attempt to keep the emotion and discontent from his voice.

Instead of just addressing her husband, Mrs. Weasley looked to everyone in the room. Her eyes slowly scanned all her children and grandchildren. She could recall every little detail from the moment their parents had announced pregnancy; first steps, words, wand, broom… She knew every first hair cut, first tear, first 'boo boo' and first giggle. But as her eyes turned to the six standing just in the doorway, she couldn't so much as recall a name.

"Do any of you know these children's names?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

There were looks from one person to another as questions were murmured under their breaths. One of the older children nodded. A new teenager, possibly 13. Her hair was fairly long, passing her shoulders in loose ringlets. Her eyes were dark brown and freckles littered her pretty features. "They're Malfoys. Three of them," and she pointed to which "are in Slytherin, but Mel is in Gryffidor with me."

The child deemed 'Mel' smirked slightly at her with a curt nod.

"Except our children," Mrs. Weasley began again. "Which of us has taken the time and effort to learn their names?"

A loud silence filled the room; it rang deafening in Ginny's ears. Draco squeezed Ginny's hand once again. Their six-year-old was getting bored and fidgety. He had his hands in his pockets as he stared through everything into nothing.

"I am ashamed that I let this grudge carry on as long as it has. I have missed many years with my grandchildren, from my only daughter, which I can never get back." She looked to Ginny, completely ignoring Draco and said with a strained smile, "I'm sorry. Please forgive me and introduce me to my grandchildren."

Ginny nodded with a straight face. She let go of Draco, who let his grip fail reluctantly, and placed her hands on the shoulders of two girls, who looked exactly alike. A few inches shorter than Ginny, their hair fell to their mid necks, straight as a bored, fiery red and as shiny as new silver. Their eyes were pale gray and they were blessed with only a moderate amount of freckles.

"This," she indicated the child to her left. "Is Melodeus; a forth year Gryffindor, who is often called Mel. This," indicating the girl to her right, "is her twin sister, Hydra, a forth year Slytherin."

She moved to the two boys who also mirrored each other. "This is our next set of twins." They also had bright red hair, kept fairly short, dark brown eyes and a freckle to match each on the original set of Weasley twins. They stood almost in perfect height to the twin girls. Indicating the boy to her left, "This is Ladon and his twin Drayce. Both second year Slytherins."

The next boy's hair was a wild frizzy mess and completely hopeless to tame. When wet the short hair held extremely tight curls but when dry it puffed out in what muggles called an afro. For this reason it was kept pretty short. It was also in the shade of brilliant red. No freckles with bored brown eyes stared at the woman labeled 'grandmother'. "Our nine-year-old, Oboth."

And lastly her hand smoothed back silky white blonde locks held back in a very neat, short ponytail. His face was serene with not a freckle in sight, his lips pursed and stormy gray eyes glared in defiance. "Our six-year-old Lucus."

Quite a few tense moments later, Hermione pulled herself from the crowd. She offered a weak smile and walked to a child who looked just like she did when younger with the exception of having red hair instead of brown and many freckles. "This is Ron's and my daughter, Zeki. She's a first year Gryffindor."

Ginny smiled to her and the child.

Harry stood next, pulling a woman up as well. She had dark blonde curls to her shoulders and bright blue eyes. "I don't know if you ever knew Rose from school." He trailed off, his tone fairly dry. "The two with Zeki is our son Casey, a first year Ravenclaw, and our son Adah, eight." Adah had black hair and green eyes just like her father and Casey had blond hair and green eyes.

Again Ginny smiled. It was quite some time before everyone was introduced (there were so many children) and even as everyone started to intermingle again, there was an undeniably cold air to the room.

Ginny watched as her children did their best in an awkward situation. Melodeus sat quietly chatting with the girl who had recognized her (George's oldest child, Nia, and a third year Gryffindor). Hydra sat stoically behind her twin watching the group.

Ladon and Drayce sat in a corner and whispered to each other. She imagined them snickering about every other child in the room. It was truly strange sight- two red-headed (would presumably be Weasley's) boys with wicked grins and fleeing eyes.

Oboth was playing with three others close to his age. Two of which belonged to Charlie and one Percy –who kept a close watchful eye on him. Ginny observed this for a while. Every now and then the other kids would stare at Oboth incredulously. It was quite clear that child would be a Slytherin.

But Ginny watched her youngest the most. He stood off to the side for a long time watching; taking everything and everyone in. Then he traced the walls with his eyes. She could see him doing a quick calculation before moving to the almost center of the room, sitting cross-legged on the floor and opening a book he had taken out of his robes. Twice he was disturbed. Once by Fred's girl asking if she could read to him. In response to which he raised his gray eyes just barely meeting hers over the book and replied, "I can read on my own."

The cold monotone voice stunned the girl and she backed away. Only minutes after that, one the George's triplets attempted to get him to play with them.

The cold glare he gave her sent the child running behind her mother, who shot Draco a very dirty look.

For a while after, Lucus was left alone to read. The next time Ginny looked to him though it was to find one of Charlie's three-year-old girls standing in front of him, hands clasped together in her lap. Lucus tried to ignore her but the girl wouldn't go away.

Ginny chanced a glance to Charlie and his wife. They were watching intently, ready to jump and intervene, if need be. It angered Ginny to see that. These were her children, not some evil monsters.

Her eyes back on her son and the child, she saw him finally lower the book and look at her blankly. That didn't deter the little red head. Instead she crawled in his lap as he speedily moved his book so she wouldn't sit on it. He sat there a moment looking at the child, hands held slightly out so as not to touch her. She comforted herself before reaching out to the book and guiding it around to the front of her. She leaned back against him, placing her left pointer finger in her mouth and her other pointed at the book. It was a clear request. She wanted him to read to her.

Lucus still watched the child in silence before he looked up to his parents. His dark eyes were still, not quite questioning or mad, shocked really.

Many eyes watched them astonished for a long, long time. Next time Ginny glanced to Charlie, it was to see a wide smile on his face and a very warm one on his wife's as they both watched Lucus and their daughter.

Ginny made her way to Draco where he sat on the hearth. She sat next to him. Draco wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and buried his face into her neck. "They all still really don't like me, Gin."

"They're not happy with me either. I disappointed them time and time again. It might have been a mistake to come here. They all grew up together; known each other for as long as they can remember. And we just threw our kids out there to be scrutinized and judged of what awful traits you bore into them."

Ginny felt Draco smirk and sigh against her neck before he turned his head to watch the rest of the room. "Think about this: against all odds and with everyone against us, we made a wonderful life together. We have six beautiful and healthy children, a huge spacious house, great jobs and plenty of gold in Gringotts. We still are madly in love and our children are very bright. We are rich in material possessions and in every other way there is. We even have a large family filled with love. And someday, when our children have kids we will be right there with them, even if we don't agree with who they marry."

Ginny smiled wryly. Draco really was a good man. Of course he had some rough edges at first but there was nothing they hadn't been able to work out. Their families were the only discrepancies in their lives.

Mistaking her thoughtful look for one of confusion, Draco whispered, "a thousand times I would bow down to your family; kiss their feet for them to accept my love for you."

Ginny turned to face him, her smile content, and the look in her eyes of the utmost happiness. "Oh, how I love you." She said.

---

Draco smiled back to her, kissed her lips gently and sat back to watch her family, his head on her shoulder.

The sea of redheads only broke every once in a while. It was extremely uncomfortable being around this many people he was supposed to call family. It was heart wrenching to watch them all snicker at his children like they had some sort of disease.

These Weasley children, perfect and superior that they are, attempting to chide his into playing. _Malfoy's don't play, _an inner voice sneered. The looks they gave Lucus for refusing twice –it was a lucky thing his wife insisted on carrying his wand.

But now he sat quietly with Ginny on the hearth, a calm detached expression as he took in the world around him. It wasn't till much later that Draco noticed the slight thinning of the adult members of the room. Fred and George, who Ginny had said could never stay mad at her for too long, finally came to her and dragged her off. They sat a ways away as the three of them chatted merrily.

With his wife's attention occupied completely it was easy to see people slip out conspicuously from time to time. Of course he was curious. His eyes flickered to his boys. Something in the air must have caught their attention because as his eyes landed on them, theirs flashed to his.

With barely a movement he beckoned them over. With casualty and furtiveness only a Slytherin could pull off, they made their way to their father.

"Let me borrow your wand." He said barely moving his lips and barely above a whisper.

In an almost invisible movement, Drayce places his wand unnoticed in his father's hand while Ladon talked daftly to take the attention.

Draco smiled slightly, a warm proud flutter running through him. They returned still unnoticed.

Draco stood. When Ginny's questioning eyes met his he mouthed "loo". She nodded with a smile and went back to her brothers. To make good of his word he did go to the loo, placed a Disillusionment Charm on himself and came out completely undetected.

It took only moments to round the corner to the kitchen were a very heated conversation was taking place. He slipped inside the door and leaned on the wall out of the way.

"We really should give him the benefit of the doubt." Charlie was saying. "I mean, Ginny's happy, unharmed and here now."

"She's here as a _Malfoy_." Ron sneered. "And with him!"

"He's nothing but a snake. He can't be trusted!" Hermione said matter-of-factly as if she had proven a point.

"Well, we can't very well break them up." Mrs. Weasley said. "That would tear up their entire family. And their children…"

"Are Slytherins." Harry snickered.

"The little one looks just like him." Hermione shuttered. "He gives me the creeps."

There was a moment of silence as they all agreed. Charlie rolled his eyes.

Draco rolled his tongue in his mouth. Arms already crossed on his chest, his hands slowly balled into fists. Talking about him, he could handle. But talking about Lucus…

"There is no helping my baby girl now." Mrs. Weasley said as if Ginny were dead. Her voice was even a little tearful. "She clearly chose to be his wife over us."

"I've been working on it, mum, for years. Trying to pin him to something so I could take him away and lock up him." Said Percy. "But he kept his tracks covered."

Draco almost scoffed aloud. It took a few calming breaths for him to keep his mouth shut.

"Or he's actually clean." Charlie suggested as if it was the first time it had crossed someone's mind.

And indeed it was. Every one had already condemned him as a Dark Wizard. The looks on their faces said so as they all glared at him.

Draco smirked a little in Charlie's direction.

"He must have her under some kind of spell." Ron said. "I mean she chose _him_ over Harry. And just out of no where."

"It was a bit peculiar that the decision happened almost over night." Hermione murmured.

"Would he really do that?" Mrs. Weasley's face gleamed a bit tear-stained.

"Of course!" Harry said immediately.

Draco's hand itched over the wand.

"But why?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Because he'd never beat Harry at anything. Harry was the favorite with everyone, except Slytherin. It was the only way to get him one-up. To go after Ginny." Ron rambled off.

Mrs. Weasley looked horrified. "My poor baby."

Charlie shook his head.

"You're so blind with jealousy," Draco drawled before letting his charm slip away. "You cant admit that she's happy." He just couldn't keep quiet anymore. "It pains you to know she chose me over perfect Potter and that she didn't give me up and come running home when you said you wouldn't love her anymore. She's with me because I would never make her choose my love or yours."

"I never said that." Mrs. Weasley said abashed.

"Because over the last twenty years you've sure shown her how much she meant to you." Draco sneered. He paused to let that sink in. All heads lowered a bit. "Not that I need to explain anything to the likes of you… but to comment on some of your finer points, yes Ginny did marry me and take my name on her own free will. You've all tried many times to come between us to your failure. Yes a majority of my school-aged children are in Slytherin because they have huge ambitions and refuse to let anyone outdo them. They're bloody brilliant and would give Granger –Weasley- whoever you are now- a run for your money. And I'm sorry Lucus gives you the creeps." Mrs. Weasley's expression was almost painful. "Seems to me that the three-year-old who's been in his lap for the last three hours would say otherwise." He paused a moment but continued before anyone could counter. "Ginny doesn't need or want help and you chose to disown her, she didn't choose anyone over you. I can't be tied to any crimes, petty or Dark, because I haven't committed any. I can come with written or personal alibis if you'd like Percy. And to cover anything I might have missed or that you just haven't accused me of yet, I don't have any mistresses, I don't have any Dark Mark tattoos, my parents disowned us as well so the life we have we've built ourselves. I don't drink or gamble and I'd never –have never and will never- lay a harmful hand on my wife or children. I love Ginny with all that I am. There is nothing you can do, or plan, or say that will ever change that."

All was silent. Draco looked levelly at each of them before pushing himself off the wall and walked directly to his wife. He excused himself for interrupting and whispered in her ear a very brief summery of why they needed to leave.

Ginny's soft beautiful features went stone. The minute she stood and headed for the door, their children immediately followed in their footsteps without a word. Lucus gingerly placed the small child on the ground and walked calmly away without a word. Oboth dropped what he was doing and followed his family. Mel stopped mid-sentence and stood in complete unison with her sister following right behind her twin brothers.

Not saying or looking to a single person in the kitchen on their way by, the eight Malfoy's left The Burrow. They started to walk up the road, the children keeping right up with the angry pace of their mother. But no one questioned anything.

A moment later Ginny stopped abruptly, almost causing Ladon to run into her and cause a domino affect had Draco not been quick to catch him. She turned on her heal without a sound and stormed back into the kitchen. She looked at the family still lined there with the addition of Fred and George who had presumably come out to see why they had left so suddenly. She glared at them more fiercely than any Malfoy could have ever pulled off.

"Just so you know, it was Draco who wanted you to be a part of my children's lives. He was afraid they were missing something. But heaven help you if you ever come near them again. _How dare you_ insult my children! You have not known fear until you have hurt my babies. Never, ever cross me."

She returned outside to see Hydra running her hand over Lucus's hair. "I knew we should have charmed his hair red." Hydra said as Lucus smirked.

"Do not ever change yourselves for anyone." Ginny said. "I'm sorry for making you come here."

All her children hugged her tightly.

"You're all the family we need, mum." Ladon said.

"You and dad." Drayce added.

Ginny smiled to them and kissed each of their heads. The six children let go of their mother and headed back up the road. Ginny stood back to watch and admire them. They all interacted with each other nicely. Smiling, laughing. It made her smile.

Draco encircled his arms around his wife from behind. "I'm sorry. And I think… we should forgo my mother's house."

Ginny chuckled. It had definitely been and interesting turn of events.

* * *

-LC 


	2. Paradise

A/N: Mostly AU but I tried to keep it on track. Post HBP with alternate ending. Dumbledore still lives and the search for horcruxes is still going on. Draco let the Death Eaters in to the school but had a sudden stroke of conscience and helped stop them from killing Dumbledore. Currently (or will be when school starts): Hermione and Ron are Head Boy/Girl for Gryffindor, Draco is Head boy for Slytherin. Harry is Quidditch Captain and Ginny is a Prefect. This starts before the final battle with Voldemort.

This story tells two trying times. One while they're still in school, when our lovers try to make their world right and be together and another 19 years later when the world is still very much against them.

* * *

_19 Years Earlier_

Chapter 2: Paradise

"_Take me down to Paradise City where the grass is green and the girls are pretty. Take. Me. Home." __**-Guns & Roses, Paradise City**_

It was the same story every summer. His parents would take him to their summerhouse on Paradise Island, a completely wizard-owned island, off the shores of the Americas, a few thousand miles off the coast of Florida. Here the breeze was always warm, the water always right and the view always perfect.

He'd been coming here summer after summer, year after year for as long as he could remember. Some times he brought a friend, sometimes two. But usually he came by himself, which meant ninety percent of the summer he was alone, save a servant and/or house elf. His parents had business to attend. And even now that his father is in Azkaban –still- his mother takes care of whatever 'business' they had always done in the past.

Draco grumbled slightly. "Stupid father." He got himself stuck in Azkaban. It's not really that Draco didn't agree with everything they were about –by all means, get rid of mudbloods and muggles alike- but really! There had to have been a better way to go about it. The Dark Lord telling Potter how to get what he was after; did he really think Potter would come alone? Not to mention, he had to know Dumbledore would be very close behind his favorite pupil.

But the worst part was Lucius had got himself caught. How in bloody hell did that happen? Of course Draco understood you don't question the Dark Lord. That would simply be a death wish. But he very well isn't able to serve the Dark Lord in Azkaban now is he!?!

Draco felt his irritation rising as it always did when he thought of those things. And it didn't help that there was no one he could talk this over with. It would be nice to have someone he could confide in. Someone he could trust to just say 'yes, you have every right to hate him.'

He frowned. There was no need for "friends" in his life. Loyalty was a much better business to get in. Crabbe. Goyle. Zabini. Nott. At a single word, sometimes even a nod, they would take care of anything he needed.

Draco paced involuntarily as his temper tried to subside itself. All around the house he wondered until he found himself at the back bay windows overlooking the beach to his right. There were many lonely hours that he'd find himself here, watching the sights.

There was a house there that had stayed empty since the summer of his second year. But apparently it was bought. There were a bunch of teenage girls always sunbathing, playing in the water or on the beach, cooking out back. Right now they had found a couple children from the house on the opposite side his was on and they were all building a sandcastle, without magic.

To his left was another home, further away than the one to his right, but it stayed mostly empty.

The girls to his right were a great sight to look at. In great shape, great tans, wonderful lack of clothing in the swimsuits they wore and awesome curves.

Normally there were five of them but every so often another joined. One had bleach blonde hair, much like his own, but not quite as nice, one with darker blonde shoulder length hair, another with fiery red hair to her mid back, one with black hair to her mid neck and one with brown curls. The occasional had darker brown hair as well.

They all occupied his time splendidly. He'd spend hours laying out on the veranda watching them, especially when they'd run around hitting a ball back and forth. They were too far away to make out any distinguishing characteristics, but truth be told, he'd remember if he'd ever seen their bodies before.

It had been three weeks since summer began and for the most part, it seemed that his watching the girls had gone unnoticed. He could admire and daydream about things he'd rather not say out loud (but always brought a smile to his face) without being caught. He could have his fantasies and no one would care.

But today he kept getting the feeling _he_ was being watched. Draco knew he was alone in the house and was fairly certain the house to his left was unoccupied. So he watched the girls a bit more closely for some time as he stood in the window hands in pockets.

There were now three children the girls were playing with. From where he stood none of them looked older than six. Two girls and a boy. His first thought was pity for the boy who was constantly surrounded by females. But that thought faded fast as he admitted it wouldn't be so bad having _those_ girls fuss over him. And they most likely would if he'd go out to 'play' with them. There were few females who'd say no to him. Very few.

The sand castle was done. Now they buried one little girl up to her shoulders in sand. The redhead made sure none went any higher. She was bent over the child's head, face to Draco, which gave him a fantastic –if not far away- view of certain assets, her hair serving as an umbrella to the sun. She had just brushed sand from the child's neck, dumped there by the second little girl and sat back straight. Her attention stayed where it was as Draco surveyed the rest of the girls.

When he looked back the girl's gaze had almost certainly landed upon him. He felt his eyes widen momentarily at being noticed and had a strange fleeting feeling to disappear back into this dark house. But he remained glued to the spot he was in, staring at the girl whose gaze was locked on him

She raised her hands to secure her wind blown locks behind her ears and out of her very tanned face. He took this moment while she was still and facing him to admire her from afar. Her curves didn't seem all that pronounced this far away. She wore a very small black bikini covering only what was necessary by the looks of it. Her hair had him awed the most, it gave the affect that it was fire dancing in the breeze.

His composure came back to him then. What did he care if he was found staring? A Malfoy finding you attractive was a high complement after all.

The corners of his lips curved slightly as he reached for the door on the far side of the bay windows. Stepping out into the open, cool breeze of the afternoon's sun was refreshing from the cold still air of inside. With hands back in pockets, he walked to the side of the patio and stood clearly watching the fiery-haired maiden.

Her attention didn't leave him until quite a while later when everyone around her stood and ran to the water. Slowly she got to her feet as well, giving him the perfect view of her fine, long legs. Still she stood there, brushing her hair from her face.

Then she turned and strolled to the water in a steady walk. They stayed outside for quite a few hours after that, but she refused to look back to him.

But it didn't matter. As a very fine plan formed in his mind, a wicked smile spread across his face. It was about time he met his beautiful island girl.

Her luck had been great this summer. She had received an invitation the day after summer holiday began from her friend, Natalie McDonald, a Gryffindor in her year, to spend the summer with her and a few of their friends at her new vacation bungalow on the all-wizard island, Paradise. She had screamed and jumped around the house for a whole twelve minutes before she was able to calm down and tell her mum what she had just read.

Her mum and dad had been torn between giving their baby girl what she wanted and keeping her close to home in a time of great evil. But through much convincing she was able to gain permission, promising to owl daily with a full explanation of what she did that day. The other condition was that she'd Floo home for certain occasions – ones they'd both agree on as they approached.

She also promised Harry she'd owl him daily and come home to spend his seventeenth birthday with him. After all, it was a girlfriend's duty to make sure her man was spoiled on his one day of the year. Not only would it be his first day as an adult, he would finally be free of his uncle, aunt and cousin. The spell that kept him safe on Privett Drive expired on his seventeenth birthday so he had no reason to stay any longer.

So Ginny's holiday began on Paradise Island the third day of summer with her friends. Natalie McDonald had dark blonde hair and dark hazel eyes to match her dark, year-round skin. Also invited were Santanna Summers and Laura Madley from Hufflepuff. Santanna was a year ahead where as Laura was in Ginny's year. Santanna had bleach blonde hair, lightening by the days spent in the sun, bright blue eyes and a frame to make any girl jealous. Laura had ebony black, sleek hair and really dark gray eyes. She was deathly thin and ghostly white. The girl looked as if she wasn't alive. And if she wasn't smiling, you'd think she was pure mad. But she had the sunniest personality ever. The brown haired girl, Orla Quirk, a same year Ravenclaw, had very dark green eyes and a fairly dark attitude to match. Nova Lasko, a same year Slytherin, also joined them when she was able, usually every four days or so she would spend a couple nights with the group.

They were a strange group for sure, at least one girl from every House at Hogwarts. When Ginny first arrived to see Nova, there was a short time when she second-guessed her decision to stay. But Natalie had grown up with these girls her whole life, Ginny was the newest member of the gang so who was she to demand the Slytherin girl leave.

She had been pleasantly surprised to enjoy Nova's company and slowly feeling the sadness when Nova would have to leave for a few days almost as soon as she got there.

And true to her word, Ginny kept in daily contact with both her mum and Harry. And true to a holiday of foreign bliss, Ginny was having the time of her life.

It was late morning when she had awoken in the large room the girls were sharing. It was a spur of the moment agreement that they all share the room instead of splitting into two rooms. Ginny had been lying awake for quite a while as she thought of how fortunate she was at this time. But her mate's jumping on her bed interrupted her thoughts. One by one the others stood and did the same.

Laughing madly, Ginny finally joined in with them. It was ridiculously silly that girls their age were acting like they were eight. Oh, but what fun!

Still clad in nightclothes the group of girls, minus Nova, slinked out onto the high patio to the side of the house. They all lounged in chairs, while nibbling on breakfast foods prepared by Natalie's house elf.

"What's on the agenda for today?" Orla asked, sucking on a strawberry.

"Well the days pretty free. I thought beach of course." Natalie began.

"Of course!" every else chimed in with smiles. It was a morning ritual that they'd start off plans this way.

"Then when night falls we head to the Back Field where they're having a huge bon fire. I thought it was time we met some native hotties, eh?"

"Absolutely." Laura agreed grinning.

They lingered over breakfast chatting about whatever before heading back in and changing into swim suites.

There were times when having a lot of siblings and a big family was rough. But often times the good out weighed the bad. A constant reminder of good was how she was looked after and spoiled like crazy by all her older brothers. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes had taken off like crazy, especially while Umbridge was still at Hogwarts. But even after, the business had only grown, which meant the gold was pouring in.

That also meant that the twins were giving great gifts. As an early birthday present, George and Fred handed Ginny a bag of gold and told her to have fun with it. The timing couldn't have been more perfect since she was in desperate need of a new swimsuit.

She pulled it on now as she thought of the great time shopping she had as she searched for the perfect one. It was a simple black bikini with less material than any of her family would have approved of. For that reason, she was glad her friends had gone with her to pick it out. The top was two triangle pieces of fabric covering up just the right amount of skin and tying around her neck and around her back. The bottoms rose just to her hips and tied there at either side. Black thong sandals were upon her feet as she joined her friends out on the beach.

There were many enjoyable aspects about Paradise Island. The sun, the beach, the sand, the clean air, just to name a few. She loved watching the families all around taking pleasure in the atmosphere. They were staying on the side of the island privately owned by those who had beachfront property. That simply meant that if you owned a house on the beach you could be anywhere on the island. But if you were a visiting family you needed to be on the public side, unless invited.

In short it meant that they had met everyone who lived on the beach, the older wizards and witches, the teenagers and the children. All families so far except the two dark houses to the left. They always seemed vacant and no one ever seemed to feel the need to go near them or on the beach in front of them.

They played many games in the sun, even made up a few new ones. Today the Jackson kids had come over to play with them. There were three of them, two girls and a boy. It had been decided that they'd build a sand castle as big as they could, without magic.

So they began. Today Ginny had some strange feeling creeping over her. It kept crawling up her back, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Goosebumps prickled all over her arms. By no means was it cold so that was not the problem.

For the most part she paid no mind to it, banishing it to the depths of her mind as she enjoyed her day with her friends. But it wasn't long until her unconscious mind put together what all those strange feelings meant. In the realization, Ginny looked around her for anything at all. She was being watched.

It was quite a few hours later that she finally spotted her observer. The seemingly abandoned house was actually occupied. A young man stood in the large windows and was clearly watching her or them as it may be.

Fear was the first thing she felt but that subsided pretty fast. Then her curiosity rose, what could possibly be so interesting? But that faded too. It was annoyance that stayed with her as everyone around her ran to the water. Ginny stood watching the man that was now out on his patio rudely staring.

With a frown she turned and strolled to the beach intent on ignoring him for the remainder of their afternoon.

---

The sun was finally setting when the five of them ran back to the house to eat quickly, shower and change into night ware for the bon fire.

Ginny critiqued her appearance in the mirror as they waited for Laura to finish in the lavatory. She was the last to ready herself. Ginny wore another swim suit, white in color this time, with a sheer red piece of fabric that dipped to her ankle on one side and left the other open where it tied at her hip. Her hair she had half up held with a clip that caused her hair to fan out, causing slightly curled tendrils to fall in her face. She placed a large white flower in her hair with the tips dyed red. Upon her feet she wore white sandals.

She was called out of her silent scrutinizing as Santanna's voice was carried down the hall calling her name.

Ginny tore herself from the mirror and made her way to the front parlor to see what she was being called for.

The front door stood opened with a servant holding a silver tray in one hand and the other behind his back.

"This man is looking for the 'red-haired occupant.'" Santanna informed her with a smile.

Ginny made her way to the door with the man blocking the view of the outside.

"Madam," he said. "I have been sent with this token with the instructions that I personally deliver it to you."

Ginny stepped forward as he extended the tray. Upon it lay a single black rose with the stem dyed black to match and the tips of the pedals dyed red. A small card lay over it.

Ginny took both items as the man bowed and disapparated. She flipped the card over to read the note on the back.

"_Admiring you from afar has been quite a treat but I do believe its time we meet."_

And that was all.

"Is it from Harry?" Santanna asked intrigued.

Ginny looked up feeling that familiar unease of being watched. Through the almost darkened street that only the moon and stars lit, Ginny's eyes locked with those of the young man she had caught watching her earlier. His hair was so light she wasn't sure if it was blonde or white, or even possibly none at all. He wore black trouser and an open black tee showing off his light skin. His hands in his pockets, he inclined his head almost in acknowledgement of having sent the rose. Then he turned and strolled down the street.

There was something oddly familiar about him that Ginny couldn't quite place. It was as if she'd met him before but wasn't relatively sure where or when. She was sure she'd seen that walk before. It was so confidant it was almost a strut. He was too far away to see any detail of his face and it was too dark to recognize any features.

"No." Ginny said finally answering Santanna's question. "It seems I have an admirer." And she handed over the card and shut the door.

"Oooo…" Laura squealed, giddily clapping her hands.

"This is so exciting." Natalie exclaimed rushing to Santanna's side to read the card too.

"Are you gonna meet him?" Santanna asked.

"Of course not." Ginny said. "I have a boyfriend."

"Who is a few thousand miles away." Orla pointed out.

Ginny frowned. "Are you suggesting I cheat on Harry?"

"No, no." Natalie said. "But there's no harm in having a little fun."

"Besides, what goes on here stays here. That was our agreement." Santanna chided.

Ginny couldn't help but smile. It was outrageous. She had no interest in anyone but Harry. Why bother with someone else? She rolled her eyes and scooted her friends along to finish getting ready.

---

They stayed out dancing and mingling till the wee hours of the morning. All night Ginny would catch glimpses of the neighbor who she presumed had given her the rose. All night their eyes would meet as if drawn together by some force bigger than they were.

The thought made her laugh. Fate. Destiny. Sure, she believed in it. But all the same, she chose her future path.

Like right now, two very attractive boys had asked her to dance. It was her choosing as to which she'd dance with. Fate did not decide. Destiny did not whisper in her ear which to choose. The choice was all her own.

This she knew because the neighbor whose stare she kept meeting did not once approach her. So if fate and all that jazz had wanted them to meet – well they failed miserably this night.

But as far as Ginny was concerned that was ok. This summer had been a dream so far. The dream that she had some gold to spend at her leisure. A dream that brought her to a new exotic place with a handful of friends and no overpowering authority figure. A dream that she was surrounded by laughter and happiness when most of the wizard world was in fear.

Even now as Ginny made her way back to the beach house with a friend latched on each arm, she felt in a daze that this life was too good to be true. They all laughed and recapped their favorite parts of the night.

As they made their way into the house the last thing Ginny saw of the outside world that night was of her white-haired neighbor slightly inclining his head toward her. Ginny watched him a long time before mimicking the gesture to him and disappearing into the house.

* * *

-LC 


	3. Molly's Dragen

Chapter 3: Molly's Dragen

"_I'll look to like if looking liking move. But no more days will I endart mine eye than your consent gives strength to make if fly." __**-William Shakespeare's **_**Romeo and Juliet**

It was a normal summer holiday tradition. Hermione would always accompany her parents to her grandparent's house for a few weeks. Normally this was a great time. She'd enjoy neighborhood outings with the other children her age; go to the swimming hole with her cousins. And the shops were amazing.

But the world around her was preparing for war. So instead of going out and enjoying the things she normally did, Hermione had taken books with her in preparation of the next school year. Not only did she have her NEWTs when school was ending, she took a great deal more Defense Against the Dark Arts books than were required by her course.

Although normally she was greatly against the more dangerous curses and hexes, she had to agree with Ron and Harry that a tickling charm wouldn't exactly slow down a Death Eater, never mind You-Know-Who.

But on top of all the researching and studying, she was counting down the days. Yes, it was true that she always counted down until school would start. But she had a few other countdowns as well. There were two days left until Ron would be joining her for a few weeks. And then there was one month until Harry's birthday.

This year they were all planning a big celebration. She, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Neville and Luna would be spending the day together going to the theatre and other such wholly entertaining muggle activities. But that evening they'd be having a party for Harry. All the Weasleys would be there as well as a few more friends from school.

Fred and George would be supplying the decorations and party favors from their shop. Hermione decided she'd stay a good distance away from the favors.

She had taken a break from rereading _Practical Defensive Magic and its use Against the Dark Arts_ to write a response to Ginny's letter that had arrived earlier that morning. Ginny had written about the beach, the house, and the parties they had gone to. She really sounded like she was enjoying herself.

Hermione frowned. Ginny was having a good time. There really was no reason she shouldn't be. And there was really nothing Hermione could write back that wouldn't bore Ginny. So instead she told her about any new plans for Harry's party. And then about what her and Ron planned to do on his visit to see her this summer.

Hermione finished her letter, rolled the parchment and sealed it with wax. The tawny owl Ginny had barrowed from Natalie was perched on the mantle in the family room hooting quietly. Hermione fastened the letter to his ankle, gave him a treat and sent her on the way.

As she headed back to her books, Hermione decided it was time she enjoyed her summer as well. There'd be plenty of time to read and research later. So she closed the half a dozen books sprawled out over the tables and couch and headed out to see her cousins.

---

Hermione paced the entry anxiously. She wasn't really sure how Ron would be arriving. Her grandparent's fireplace wasn't part of the Floo Network since they were muggles. And she was in a very muggle neighborhood.

She quickened her pace without realizing, twirling a strand of her hair absently with her finger. Chewing her bottom lip as well, she was a sight for sore eyes. Today she'd be introducing her boyfriend to her family (all muggles) for the first time.

Her parents had met Ron in passing many times through all their years at school together and all the times she had stayed at The Burrow. But then, he had not been her boyfriend.

"Looks like you're waiting for someone."

Hermione stopped abruptly when the familiarly amused voice intruded her thoughts. A smile curled her lips naturally at the sight of Ron standing just inside the door, a bag in one hand and an old spoon in the other. He had apparently come by Portkey.

She walked to him shaking her head. He dropped the items in his hands and wrapped her in a hug. She clung go him tightly. It had been twenty-nine days since she had seen him; twenty-nine days since he had held her close to him.

Hermione felt him running one hand soothingly up and down her back as his face buried in her hair. It made her smile. Ron had always loved to smell her hair, said it always reminded him of their first year, when she'd walk by in such a hurry, he'd get a lingering scent of her that stayed with him for hours.

Ron chuckled. "I take it you missed me?"

"What makes you think that?" She asked.

"Oh, it could be how very tightly you're holding me. I'm not going to disappear you know."

"You might." She whispered.

He gently shook his head; face still nestled in her hair. "Never," he whispered back, his lips close to her ear.

His breath that close to her neck sent chills down her spine. She pulled back to him. Their eyes locked as his lips lowered to meet hers. No sooner had they met than a throat clearing to her right made them jump apart.

Hermione fixed her hair hurriedly, not that it had been messed up at all and looked to her grandmother.

She stood smiling at the two of them.

"Grandmother, this is Ron Weasley."

"It's a pleasure." She said. "I've heard so much about you, dear."

"Thank you." Ron said.

Hermione felt herself blush.

"It's great to finally meet you as well." Ron finished.

The three stood quietly waiting for someone to make the next move. It was Hermione who finally broke the silence after not being able to handle the embarrassment of being caught in a kiss by her grandmother. "I'm going to show Ron to his room." She said and headed for the door with Ron in her wake.

They climbed the stairs silently to the second floor as she pointed out rooms as she went. "This is the room my cousins Bently and Kenja are staying in. The lavatory, my parent's room and this will be yours. My grandparent's are right next door." Hermione pushed open the door and headed for the window across the room.

He crept up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist. "Where's your room?"

Hermione had no more than felt the blush than heard the voice behind her say tersely, "at the end of the hall."

Hermione again leapt from Ron's arms as they both turned to see the visitor. The boy stood almost as tall as Ron with dark brown hair and hard blue eyes. Where Ron was lanky, this boy was proportioned to fit the stereotype perfectly as the average male shape.

"This is my cousin, Bently." Hermione introduced. "And this is Ron."

"Her older cousin." Bently said.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, my _older_ cousin, Bently. And that's my younger cousin Kenja." She said about the boy who had just joined Bently in the doorway.

The two were obviously brothers. They looked very much alike except in body. Kenja was several inches shorter and a lot better toned.

Ron gave them each a nod, with a smile, in return to their glares.

"Grandfather would like the two of you down stairs for lunch." Kenja informed. "Right away."

Hermione walked to them. "Yes, alright. We'll be down in a minute." She said as she pushed them out and turned to Ron.

"You think they like me?" He asked with half a smirk.

Hermione laughed. "Don't worry about them."

Ron walked to her and took her hand in his. "I don't know much about muggle stuff." He said as they headed for the door. "Only what my father tells us. And you know what that's like."

"Don't worry about it. They all know we're not muggles."

"Really?" He asked, surprised.

"Yes. I figured it'd be hard to hide it if I wanted to make a career in our world. So I decided to tell them after our second year."

"They believed you?"

"Not right away. But I brought many proofs. And now they're quite used to it."

They entered the all-season-room where the family was gathered. The two boys, Hermione's parents and Grandmother Ron recognized. There was an older gentleman who he assumed was her grandfather and a man and woman who looked remarkably like Kenja and Bently were most likely their parents.

Ron and Hermione took their seats between her father and Kenja. The rest of the introductions were made and they sat eating quietly for a while.

Soon enough conversation began, asking Ron about school and his plans for the future. Hermione's parents asked about his family and about their friends. When Harry was mentioned, Hermione quickly intervened. It was apparent not everyone knew _all_ about Harry Potter.

It was during a conversation about Hermione's parents' careers that Bently cut in to ask. "So, Ron, what are your intentions with our cousin?"

"_Bently!"_ his mother said, horrified. "That's a little rude."

"No. That's ok, Mrs. Granger." Ron said, giving the boys a slightly smug look. "My only intentions are to make Hermione happy, no matter what that entails."

Hermione felt her cheeks redden faintly as her eyes averted anyone else's and concentrated on her plate of crumbs. She felt Ron's hand grasp hers under the table and give a small squeeze, which she returned.

"That's very nice to hear, dear." Grandmother Granger said with a warm smile to Ron and a stern look to Bently.

Hermione was finally able to pull Ron away from her family after their meal. They walked along the path in the small park down the road from the house.

"I think eventually they'll stop grilling you." Hermione said. "They've just never met anyone else from the magical world. I hope you don't get offended."

"It's alright. I don't mind." He answered back.

"And my cousins will back off eventually too. Or I give you permission to hex them. I believe the Hives Hex would work. Or we could just langlock them."

Ron chuckled and pulled her around to face him. "Hermione Granger, are you suggesting I hex some defenseless muggles?"

"Well… I just want your stay to be good and if they're going to try to bully you all the time-"

She never got to finish due to the kiss that silenced her. She smiled against his lips and when they broke away, he said, "They can 'grill me' as much as they want and at the end of the conversation, no matter how grueling, I will always be happy to be here with you."

It made her want to cry. "Oh, Ron. I'm so glad you're here." She hugged him again.

Running his hands through her hair he said, "There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

* * *

Being that Paradise Island was part of America; the majority of wizards who owned property were American. Therefore, the celebrations that took place there were largely American traditions or holidays.

Tonight was the Fourth of July, America's 'Independence Day' as it was commonly called. The Back Field was designated for a large barbeque, and 'fun and games for all ages' was what the flyers were shouting. And later when the sun went down, the tradition of fireworks would litter the sky.

It had been almost two weeks since the bon fire and still he had yet to meet the redhead. His intensions had been that he'd meet and seduce her that night, but her friends and other American wizard blokes who drooled over her constantly surrounded her. Their eyes had kept meeting throughout the night, magnetically pulled to each other every so often.

Since then he'd constantly watched her on the beach, his desire to have her growing more each day. The girl was never left alone. Tonight, he vowed, would be different.

He took special care to dress and perfect his appearance. Black trousers, black trainers and an unbuttoned black shirt baring his faultless sculpted torso and abs. His hair he let fall whichever way it dropped and he had magically painted his face in red, white and blue, as everyone's would be tonight.

Draco left exceptionally early to arrive at Back Field. He needed to scout it out, learn all the stations where the 'fun and games' were to be played, evaluated the different foods being prepared and investigated the best areas to woo his girl under the fireworks.

Back Field was already buzzing with activity when he had arrived and by the time he was done his research, the girl that was his pray had arrived with her five mates.

She looked exceptionally sexy tonight. Her hair pulled back in a simple long ponytail that still fell past her shoulders. Her face was painted with blue stars on a red and white background. She wore a short black skirt and only a black bikini top. It was a nice top, one he looked forward to untying.

The pack was tightly knit together and though the fact made him frown, that would not deter him tonight. He would lure her out of the group and she would willingly give him all of her attention. He'd bid his time and wait close by.

Draco didn't have to wait long. Three of the girls had gone off towards the food line they'd be in for quite some time. The other two headed for a group of face paint artists. That left the redhead all alone at one of the games.

He walked up to the small crowd gathered around this particular game. She watched for a long while until setting a sickle on the counter to give it a go. She lost but laughed the whole time at the mess she had created. The merry sound made Draco grin. And when she turned abruptly, she ran into him. Literally.

"Oh, I'm sorry- you!" she said as recognition swept across her face.

"You." Draco said in amusement.

"You've been following me." She accused.

"I have." He admitted.

"Why?"

"Because you're beautiful." Draco said charmingly. Even under the face paint he could tell she had blushed.

"Th-thank you."

Her voice being so quiet and unsure made him realize she wasn't complimented very often. Out of his pocket he drew a sickle and placed it on the counter behind her. "What's your favorite plush?" He asked.

"I can win it on my own." She said, her tone changing to defiance.

Draco smirked. "Of course you can. But I want to win it for you." He was sure her eyes would have narrowed had he not added, "Exquisiteness such as yourself should be spoiled at all times." Again he suspected a blush.

Draco turned and in a few smooth motions he had won the first level prize. He chose a bright purple dolphin, its underside sparkled silver and it stood approximately nine meters in height. He handed it to her.

A shy smile spread across young features. "How'd you know this was my favorite?"

"A calculated guess."

She held it to her, admiring its softness before looking back to him. "Again, thank you."

"Have I won the honor of your company tonight?" He asked giving her his best charming smile.

Even through the paint it must have its effects because she said yes. He offered her his arm to escort her to another silly game. "What can I call you?"

"Molly."

"Dragen."

She looked to him with a questioning look. "That's original."

"Yes, well, my parents have a dark sense of humor."

She smiled. "Very strong. Dangerous. Mysterious… I like it."

"I assure you, Molly, though I may be all those things, you have yet to see my best traits."

With a certain amount of arrogance in her voice, Molly answered, "I look forward to it," as she swayed beside him.

---

The night proved to be a warm one. Draco brought Molly around to all the games, treated her to dinner and danced with her in front of a small stage holding a live band.

It surprised him how much he was enjoying her company. She wasn't just another pretty face –figuratively speaking since hers was covered in paint- but the girl was intelligent. And feisty. He loved it. He hadn't heard himself laugh as often as he was tonight. Draco was actually having fun.

"I have a perfect place where we can watch the fireworks." He said.

"Really?" She asked, her eyes sparkling.

He had always thought that was just some strange overly exaggerated expression –eyes sparkling. He had never seen it before. And yet, Molly's did constantly. It was such an amazing and beautiful sight he had strived to see it repeatedly throughout the night. This being the fourth time sent a strange surge through his body –a surge that he actually liked.

"Yes. Come, I'll bring you." Draco walked with Molly on his arm.

Leaving the Back Field they were passing a trinket stand with many flashing things catching Molly's eye. He kept seeing her glance to them, but even as they were passing, she didn't pull him to stop.

Draco smiled. "Wait here for a moment."

Molly smiled sweetly and gave him a single nod. Draco went one step further. He turned her so her back was toward the stand. "Don't move."

She gave him a curious look and took a step to the side.

He gave her a mock stern look. "Promise!"

"I promise." She giggled.

Draco made his way to the stand and glanced over all the jewelry until one caught his eye. It was a chrome chain ending in two claws clutching a round black stone. Atop sat a sea nymph, its small hands holding onto a talon of each claw, wings spread and hair falling messily around her, covering that which was inappropriate.

Draco knew that was the one. He paid, read the small tag telling the buyer about the charm and went back to Molly. From behind her, Draco fastened the necklace around her neck as his fingers slid across smooth creamy skin.

An unfamiliar feeling churned in his stomach before he turned her around to face him, not willing to examine the felling. Molly fingered the pendant and brought it up to see it more clearly.

"Are you familiar with Greek mythology?" He asked.

Molly shook her head.

"This is the sea nymph Salmakis, who fell so passionately in love with Hermaphroditus, son of Hermes and Aphrodite that she pulled him into her pool where their bodies merged into one. Her pool happens to be a mine of onyx buts it's said that she protects her treasure with 'chrome claws.'"

"It's beautiful." Molly exclaimed, breath-taken. She looked up to him, her eyes flashing as if stars resided there. "Thank you, Dragen."

Draco smiled at the plain appreciation in her voice and the beauty in her painted smile. He attempted to play it off cool as that same surge passed through him. "'Tis a mere token." And he took her hand, leading her to his perfect viewing place.

A single colored 'flower' in the sky gave the warning that the show would start in five minutes. Draco hurried his pace a little so they'd be in time to see the whole thing.

On a largely deserted beach not too far from the field, was a gazebo with a small flat top. Draco used a Hover Charm to raise them both to the top where he performed a Conjuring Spell and a blanket appeared folded at their feet. He spread it out and placed a Cushioning Charm on the roof before he lead Molly to sit.

They watched the fireworks as they lay back on the blanket. Later they still sat, Molly leaning against his side, head resting on his shoulder and his arm around the back of her, hand brushing the satin smooth skin of her side.

They had been talking for what seemed to be hours when Molly yawned and finally decided it was time she returned home. Draco stood and pulled her up, standing inches in front of her, his arms on her waist.

"Can I be honest with you?" He asked, eyes searching hers.

Molly nodded.

"I had every intension of seducing you tonight. But at some point my only goal was to keep you smiling."

There was an inner voice that told him that was not only the corniest thing he had ever said, it was also the corniest he had ever heard. And though he wanted to scowl at himself, the smile on Molly's face drowned out that voice completely.

"I'm relieved you didn't try. My judgment isn't always best but I'm very good with hexes when my conscience is finally heard."

"Can I walk you home?"

Molly smiled. "I was hoping you would."

----

They had walked hand-in-hand to the front side of Natalie's home. When Dragen had first approached her, she had had every intension of making him know how rude he was to stare at her so openly but his charm got the better of her.

He was beyond sweet and refused to let her pay for anything. Dragen insisted on spoiling her throughout the night. His touch sent shivers through her and his smile gave her butterflies. And there were certain glances that instantly cause her to blush.

The nymph necklace was so gorgeous that she had to stop herself from launching into his arms and snogging him senseless. There were quite a few times that night that her self control was tested. Certain ways he moved caused her to want to reach out and run her fingers over his chest.

But it wasn't until he kissed her cheek when dropping her off at 'home' that the guilt spilt over the flood gates. Harry was her boyfriend and here she was spending hours with another, who she allowed to escort her around as if she was his girl. She had accepted a quite expensive necklace –she was sure with the size of the onyx alone- and sat for a long time with his arm around her as they talked.

"There she is!" Laura called. The others hurried in.

"Where have you been?!" Santanna demanded while attempting to hide a smirk.

Ginny couldn't keep the smile from her face. And through the guilt laid on her like a blanket, this enchanted night's happiness glowed from her.

Nova crawled over the couch and grabbed her arm, dragging her over. She allowed the girl with a devilish smirk to lead her and she sat as everyone else did.

"Spill." Nova said hugging a pillow, smile still dancing.

Ginny recapped everything in as much detail as she could recall as they all stayed up until the sun rose, talking and giggling like little school girls. There they spent the night.

----

Ginny lay on the deck looking up at the stars a week and a half later. Guilt was not something she was used to feeling. And yet, it was a permanent resident upon her heart as she wrote to Harry each night. Her friends tried to tell her not to worry about it and just to have fun. Harry would never know. And still, it was during the calm of the night that Ginny felt the worst. Especially now as she waited for 1130 to arrive. Why did she agree to this?

---Flashback---

_Hurricane season and a very large Hurricane Mead was over the Island full force. But that couldn't stop Ginny from her promise. With her friend's pets still out doing their own thing, most likely taking shelter from the storm, Ginny had to brave it and go to the Island Owlry. She didn't mind though. She always wanted to dance in the rain, though it wasn't just rain and she wasn't dancing._

_It was almost around the time of sundown, if the sun had been visible at all through the storm clouds. She wore only a hooded muggle sweatshirt over her shorts with flip flops on. Although even with hood on, it was a pointless gesture. She was wet to her bones within minutes of stepping outside._

_Ginny was on her way back passing the house opposite the side of hers next to Dragen's when he came around the side of the house._

"_Molly." He called._

_She didn't hear him but she had spotted him so she stopped to wait for him to catch up. He stood in front of her with a hooded cloak over him, soaked just like she was. _

"_What are you doing out here?" Ginny yelled._

_Dragen pointed to the side of his house. Water was building up next to a window to what she presumed would be the basement. "Sealing the window from the outside too. Double reinforcement. You?" He shouted over the pounding of the rain._

"_Owlry." She called back._

_Ginny tried to make out his face but the wind was so loud and rain so thick, she could barely see past her nose. A wave of relief washed over her, which was somewhat a surprise. _

"_I want to see you again."_

_Ginny bit her lower lip. She knew she shouldn't and while that thought swam around in her mind she nodded. "One condition."_

_Dragen nodded. "Anything."_

"_I know this sounds stupid but I want to keep our faces hidden. I'm not ready to accept that this is real."_

"_Ok. My house is really dark. Come over later. No lights."_

"_Are you going to try and seduce me?"_

_Dragen laughed. "If you want me to, yes."_

"_Not tonight, but I'll keep that option in mind." _

_He nodded. "1130?"_

_Ginny nodded._

---End Flashback---

She had been there three times now in the last week and a half. And as far as she knew, no one noticed her absence.

Dragen had been a perfect gentleman. Lights stayed out and he a certain distance away unless prompted by her. They had only talked. The entire few hours together and they only talked.

Ginny saw her clock change to 1130. She stood, pulled her hood up and crossed from her patio to his where he had left the door open six inches. She knocked lightly once and crept in before shutting the door. She moved into the shadows and waited.

"Dragen?" She called.

There was no answer for a minute until a little hand clutched hers. Ginny jumped jerking her hand.

"It is ok, Miss Molly. Master has asked Herma to escort Miss Molly to the library." Said a creaky little voice.

"Are you… Dragen's house elf?"

"Yes Miss. I is sorry to startle you. Please forgive Herma."

"Of course." Ginny said as she slowed her racing heart. Normally Dragen waited in the shadows for her, his hand catching hers and guiding her to their destination.

"Herma take you the long way so as not to trip in dark."

"Thank you Herma." Ginny said. This would definitely be easier if they'd just see each other's faces and she could get over her silly mind game of since he had no face, he wasn't really real. Therefore there was no reason to be guilty.

Soon she was seated in a chair and Herma's hand disappeared from her own. Ginny listened to the silence. It was broken by what sounded like someone crawling.

She laughed when she realized it _was_ crawling she heard. Dragen had crawled to her and pulled her from the chair to join him on the floor.

"Hello beautiful." He said in her ear.

She could feel her heart beat quicken from his breath on her neck. "Evening my dark Dragen."

He kneeled in front of her. There was a rare silence between them. Normally they just dived into conversation.

"I feel I need to tell you something." Dragen said.

Ginny frowned. "But-"

She felt his finger brush her lips. "I want to tell you this because… I kinda… I've never had anyone I could talk to before. Will you let me talk to you?"

"Yes." She whispered.

She felt him move to sit next to her, his shoulder touching hers.

"I'm really not a nice guy. I'm actually a creep."

"Dragen, you've always been sweet to me."

He laughed, though it was a bitter sound. "I think you're idea of masking our identities… I think I- I've built this image of me that I'm some rough heartless guy. I'm better than everyone else. I'm horrible to everyone, mean just because I can be. So with you not seeing who I really am, I guess I don't feel like I have to be tough."

"So you're pretending to be… this?"

"No. But in the dark, I don't feel I need so many walls around me. I feel a little more… free to be how I want to be."

"Then you're fake to everyone else?"

"Well, not really. You see," Dragen moved to kneel in front of her again. He fumbled to get her hands and held them out, moving her left one about a foot above her knee he said "this is everyone around me." He moved her other hand above her head. "My parents raised me to believe that I'm up here while everyone else is far below me. That I'm a better breed than everyone. So I grew up believing that. And because of that, I may be up here, but I'm up here alone while I watch everyone down here have a life and friends, girlfriends, boyfriends. And I'm still here. Alone." Every time he said 'here' he moved a perspective hand.

"But then here you are. And though I may be up here, you are too. I don't feel so alone anymore."

"And when summers over?" Ginny asked.

"I'll be here. Alone."

His voice sounded sad as he let her hands go. Her heart went out to him. She reached for him and found his arm. Ginny pulled him to sit next to her and climbed over into his lap. She leaned against his chest. "Then let's enjoy our time together."

Dragen buried his face in her hair. "I've done some bad things, Molly. Really bad things. I've caused deaths and was supposed to kill someone important and… and lost my nerve."

"Are you a Death Eater?" Ginny asked feeling her voice tremble. And when it took him a moment to answer, she held her breath.

"No. But… almost. I almost became one. But I failed to kill him. He almost killed me. The Dark Lord, I mean."

Ginny swallowed. "And now?" She whispered.

"I don't know really." He said quietly. "And… I use women. All of them. I take what I want, almost always physical… and then don't speak to them again. I can smooth talk just about anyone. I can seduce… it's like a gift. I'm a creep."

"Why are you telling me this?" Ginny asked.

"I feel things with you I've never experienced before. Maybe I need to you hate me, too. Or maybe I just want you to tell me that it'll all be ok. Or that he's not going to kill me. Or I won't always be alone. Or I haven't hurt any of those women; they were all using me too."

Ginny had risen off him so she faced him and her eyes were where she assumed level with his. "Dragen?"

"Yes?" He said quietly.

"I'm not going to pretend you don't terrify me right now, because you really do. But if you tell me you don't want to be that person anymore, I'll believe you. And if you say you won't hurt me, I'll believe that too." She felt his hands grope in the dark to find her; they started right over her knees and made their way up to her waist.

"I promise I'll never do anything to hurt you. And I don't want to be that person anymore. But how do you be something new after you've been one way for so long? I don't know how to be any other way."

She did believe him. He's had ample opportunity to hurt her and he'd never so much as touched her. Besides friendly gestures which she welcomed.

He pulled her into him and wrapped his arms around her. "My father is in Azkaban. I've used Unforgivable Curses. I'm afraid the people who claim to be my friends are only there for power reasons. I say and do things just to be spiteful. I haven't seen my mother since I got here and I'm a spoiled rich boy who's used to always getting what I want but only in material things –only what gold can buy because I'm absolutely miserable. Please, Molly, stay with me tonight."

His arms were wrapped around her so tight it was like he was trying to prevent her from fading away. She'd never heard someone talk the way he did. His life… even from an outsider looking in seemed so depressing. He was scared, scared of the things he did. And if he felt how he sounded, he's always scared of what tomorrow will bring.

"I'll stay."

"Just till the sun comes up."

Ginny nodded. They never said another word and for hours their position didn't change. She still sat upon his lap where he had pulled her down in a tight embrace, his face still buried in her neck. He clung to her like she was the air he needed to breathe.

When Ginny woke up hours later, it was barely starting to get light out. They were lying on the floor covered in thick furry blankets.

Ginny sat up. She felt for Dragen, her hand brushing his.

"Molly?" He whispered.

"It's almost morning." She answered back quietly.

"Then go."

Ginny nodded knowing he couldn't see her. She got to her feet and started for the door. There were the slightest traces of light coming down the hall that she could follow to get out.

"Will you come back?" Dragen asked as she reached the doorway.

"I'm going home for a couple days for my brother's wedding. But when I come back."

"Three nights?"

"Yea. 1130. I'll be here."

"I'll be waiting."

Ginny followed the light until she found the front door. Once outside she ran across the grass to her own 'home,' crept inside and shut the door as silently as she could. Turning around she leaned back and closed her eyes. Ginny wasn't sure how long she had stood there but when she opened her eyes, five very tired girls were looking at her.

"Are you ok, Ginny?" Orla asked.

She felt her face scrunch a little. "I don't really know."

"Do you wanna talk?" Nova asked.

Ginny nodded, and then shook her head only to nod again. She sighed.

"We've all promised that what goes on here doesn't leave our circle." Laura said. "We won't ever repeat anything we talk about."

"Promise?" Ginny asked in a voice she didn't recognize as her own.

"Promise." They all agreed.

It was a few hours later that Ginny finished recapping.

"So you've been going over there all week?" Laura asked.

"I told you she wasn't in bed that night." Orla said. "Of course, I did think it was a dream."

"I know this is kinda off topic, but, what about Harry?" Natalie asked.

"I know." Ginny gave a miserable sigh. "I mean, I don't know. It's not like I've cheated on him. Dragen and I have only talked."

"Cheating is in the eyes of the beholder." Orla said.

"He might not consider it cheating, but maybe betrayal." Natalie said.

"Do you think I should stop seeing Dragen?"

"No." Nova said before anyone could answer. Several of the girls gave her a frown. "Gin, it sounds like he needs someone right now and for whatever reason, he's turned to you. Besides, you're both well aware that when summers over, it's over. And Harry's none the wiser."

"May I point out that Dragen did confess to being a seducer? He takes what he wants from women. This may be his way of breaking Ginny down." Santanna said.

"But he might just be asking for help." Nova said.

"We should also take in to account Ginny's feelings." Laura said. "She's admitted to some kind of feelings when in his company. So is it wise that she keeps temptation in front of her?"

"Is it right if she turns her back on someone who clearly needs help? What if this is him reaching for someone to prevent him from turning completely dark?" Nova said.

It was a very strange situation. This must be how it feels to catch people talking about you behind your back. Their discussion was as if she weren't even there. On the other hand, they'd come up with points she hadn't thought over.

When mid morning came, they were still very heatedly talking about Ginny's 'predicament,' as they called it. Even as they all lay down to nap, having been awake for many hours, there were still random arguments floating around.

* * *

-LC 


	4. Conscience

Chapter 4: Conscience

"_So are you to my thoughts as food to life or as sweet season'd showers are to the ground." _–Sonnet 75, William Shakespeare

Her last few weeks were absolutely great. With Ron with her, even reading was more enjoyable than usual. They had stayed another week at her Grandparents house before the two accompanied her parents back home.

During the days while her parents had work, Ron and Hermione would entertain themselves with various activities. Hermione would get up in the morning and make them breakfast the muggle way. Ron marveled at how great the food tasted. He couldn't get over the fact that it was made without magic.

Then they'd shower, separately of course, before meeting down in the family room. Hermione had asked Mr. Weasley to set her fireplace up to the Floo Network for the duration of the summer. They had taken trips to nearby museums, parks, beaches, theatres and other such fun activities.

Now it was the end of July the night before Harry's birthday. Hermione and Ron had gone back to the Burrow earlier that afternoon. Ginny had arrived later that evening right before dinner. Harry wouldn't be arriving until early the next morning. He'd be there by the Knight's bus.

Hermione and Ginny lay in Ginny's room talking and giggling. She had been telling her in more detail than letter would allow of the things she's done, sights she saw, people she met. It had only been two months since seeing Ginny, and yet the girl was very different. She was well tanned; hair long, more vocal and her confidence seemed to glow.

And though she talked with enthusiasm, quite often with a smile across her pretty face, there was something troubling in her eyes.

It's true the things Hermione was good at were books, learning, and things you could look up and support with research. And besides Ginny, Hermione's closest friends were boys. So absorbing and recognizing what goes on with other females was foreign to her. There were times when she was sure Ginny had wanted to talk about it had Hermione been able to say the words to encourage it, but she was at a loss and so it was left unsaid.

Their conversation continued well after the lights went out, each girl alternating the story-telling. It didn't happen until there was a lull in the talking that Ginny finally seemed to express something random from the topics at hand.

"Hermione, do you believe in fate?"

"You mean like Divination?"

"Not exactly. More like everyone having one true mate?"

"Yes." Hermione said. "I think there's somebody for everybody. But I don't think you always find that somebody."

"Do you think you'll know when you do?"

"Yes."

"How?"

Hermione propped herself up on her elbow. "You'd just feel it, I expect. Unlike anything you'd ever felt before with anyone else." She saw Ginny nod a little. "Gin, is this about Harry? I definitely think you're meant for each other. You're perfect together."

"Do you really think that or are you saying that cause that's what you want to see; your friends together?"

The answer shocked Hermione. "Do you - not want to be with Harry?"

"It's not that. It was more of a rhetoric question anyways."

If Hermione only knew what to say to make Ginny want to discuss what was really bothering her, but she didn't, and so she was left with questions swimming inside her head as the two drifted off to sleep.

* * *

He had been waiting for this day for months – no, years. Finally he'd leave the Dursley's for good. Harry didn't bother waiting till morning to say good-bye to his uncle, aunt and cousin. He had told them upon arrival at the beginning of the summer that on his birthday he'd be leaving, never to return. They had shown no interest then, so he wouldn't bother to wait until they'd be awake.

Instead, once midnight sounded, he started to pack his trunk with all his belongings and headed out to flag down the Knight's bus. It arrived promptly at his signal. The attendant helped him with his trunk and Hedwig.

His destination was the Leaky Cauldron. It would only be 3 in the morning upon arriving, and though excited, he knew the Weasley's wouldn't be awake yet. So he'd spend the remainder of the night in a room above the Leaky Cauldron.

He had originally thought he'd not be able to get a wink of sleep but sleep came quite easily and by the time he had awaken, he scurried to get ready having over slept.

The moment he stepped out of the fireplace, his friends, girlfriend and the Weasleys were standing there to greet him, yelling 'Happy Birthday.' Mrs. Weasley was holding a cake.

Fred and George took his trunk and headed upstairs after simultaneously slapping him on the back. Mrs. Weasley hugged him and headed to bring the cake into the kitchen. Mr. Weasley followed after a hearty handshake. That left him with his friends. Hermione gave him a hug and kiss on his cheek before she and Ron beckoned everyone to follow them into the family room. Neville and Luna followed promptly. Ginny trailed behind with what looked like a shy smile.

Excitement overwhelmed him and he drew her up in his arms, kissing her. "Two months is far too long." Harry said still holding her tight.

"Yea." She said quietly.

They parted a little. Harry brushed a strand of her hair away from her eyes. "You look good. Spending a lot of time in the sun, I see."

Ginny smiled and nodded.

"Come on Harry!" Ron hollered. "Present time!"

Harry slowly twined his fingers with hers and led her into the room. It felt so good to be back here. This is where he belonged. The Burrow felt more like home than Privett Drive ever had.

Harry had received a whole lot of gifts that stunned him. His friends were amazing, this he knew. He loved being with the Weasley's and his friends. He loved sitting next to his girlfriend, their hands and legs brushing lightly. He loved the far off look she had at times, evidentially in her own world.

The six of them went out after present time. Their first stop was to a water park that was on the other side of town. The sun beat down on them all, highlighting how very pale they had become even though the summer was already half over. All of them except Ginny.

Ginny was so beautiful, it was hard not to tell everyone he changed his mind and wanted to spend the rest of the day with only his girlfriend. He had missed her more than he had realized. Sure he knew he had missed her like crazy; she possessed his every waking thoughts and even most of his unconscious thoughts. But upon seeing her once more, upon circling her in his arms, he realized how very empty his days had been without her.

Throughout the day and later at the party, Harry had a hard time concentrating on anyone but Ginny. She was very involved in everything going on, not giving her entire attention to him once, but she had been away from everyone and so he had expected this.

What he hadn't expected was the sudden shyness that accompanied his contact with her. Ginny had never been one to blush as often as she was. She seemed to be a little nervous and her mind constantly seemed to wonder when someone wasn't talking to her. When she'd catch him looking at her, she'd blush with a shy smile and turn away.

It was weird and couldn't quite be explained but Harry just pushed it to the fact that they'd been away from each other almost the entire summer. They'd have the rest of the school year to reacquaint themselves and rebuild their relationship.

Not rebuild, he told himself, just get beyond the newness again and move forward. They had all year to be together… heck, they had the rest of their lives.

Harry hadn't realized he'd been staring at Ginny until she looked to him while in the middle of a conversation with Luna. She gave him a small smile, this time no blushing, and looked back to Luna slowly, her eyes lingering a moment. It made him sigh in contentedness.

* * *

It was hard to believe that the day had finally come when Bill and Fleur would wed. She knew the Weasley had secretly wished Bill would change his mind. Even she had wished he'd see how very dull she was. Yea she was beautiful… no, that word did not seem strong enough. She was gorgeous. She is part Veela afterall.

Ginny sat in a front row as the ceremony took place. It was a warm day with a beautiful breeze. They were outside on the side of a large cliff overlooking the water. As mentioned before, Fleur was gorgeous. Her dress flowed and fluttered in the breeze, the ends seeming to blend with the wind that you couldn't always tell where the fabric ended and space began.

It was an unusually long ceremony, one she had to endure sitting between Harry and Ron. Ron was making little comments over her to Harry who returned the favor. Glancing to Ginny who sat on the other side of Harry, Hermione saw her staring ahead with a very strange expression and that same troubled look in her eyes.

Habitually, Hermione would have hounded the boys and scolded them for being rude during such a sacred ceremony, but today she found she couldn't care less. She had been hoping this day, being so joyful and all, would have taken her mind off other pressing matters such as the war, her upcoming classes and it really was tormenting her not knowing what was wrong with Ginny.

Before she knew what was going on, Ron had taken her hand and stood, dragging her to her feet as well. The ceremony had finished and the crowd was headed to a little alcove down on the water for the reception. It was a long climb; one that Ginny was carried down on Harry's back, and at the bottom, they were instructed to take off their shoes.

Why? Because they'd be in the sand now and it was more fun, she was told.

They dance and talked for hours. The food was unbelievable and it really was a perfect night for an outdoor wedding. And the wedding was amazing. But all too soon they were ushered home, much to Ron's protests.

Hermione had spent most of the night caught up in her thoughts; most of which revolved around Ron. He had come such a long way. And he was a like a whole new person when it was just the two of them. It was like… Dr. Jeckel and Mr. Hyde. They were two completely different people.

They were walking behind the group on their way to the cabins they were staying the night in. There were quite a few meters between each little group and Ron and Hermione were by themselves. They walked along the shore barefoot; Ron's shoes slung over his left shoulder, the laces tied securely holding them together. That same hand held Hermione's shoes. His right hand held hers firmly.

"It wasn't so bad." Ron said.

Hermione shook her head, his voice calling her from her thoughts.

"I mean, the ceremony was a little long and the drinks were a little on the cheap side but all in all, it was nice."

"Fleur was beautiful. Her dress was stunning."

Ron shrugged. He didn't comment and upon a little inspection, it wasn't because he was holding his tongue. He just had no opinion.

It made Hermione sigh. He might be a strange boy, a little immature at times and a bit on the dense side; but he is a great friend and a wonderful boyfriend.

"At ours, we're gonna let people party till their ready to go home. Not close down when they're ready. I'm not even tired yet."

Hermione had looked up to him with wide eyes. _'Ours?'_ The word echoed through her mind. Had he just implied…

Ron turned his head to face her and gave her a grin and then a curious look. "What?" He asked upon seeing her wide eyes.

"I… you… you just said…"

Ron laughed and pulled them to a stop. All in one sweep, he pulled her around and planted his lips to hers and a soft kiss.

Again, Hermione said in content.

* * *

Ginny lie awake early the next morning. It had been a long weekend. Really long. She had said good-bye to her family the night before and Hermione right before they fell asleep earlier the same morning. Truth be told, she hadn't slept much. It was hard sleeping when certain thoughts and a whole lot of guilt weighed down so heavily on her.

Quietly she crept down stairs. Harry was leaning against the fireplace, arms crossed over his chest, head hung and eyes closed. Ginny half smiled. They had had a great time together these last couple days; much more so than she had though possible. But her smile wasn't all that happy or admiring; instead she felt a pang of sadness in her heart. And she knew it wasn't because she was leaving him.

She crossed the room without making a sound and stood in front of him. She reached out and placed her hand gently on his arm. He was slightly startled awake, but soon smiled.

"Leaving so soon?"

Ginny nodded.

"Will you be back for your birthday?"

"The girls want to take me out on a girl's day to 'pamper' me. But I'm sure I can fit you in." Ginny grinned. "Maybe dinner?"

"Sounds good." He said and moved to hold her. She complied, leaning into his embrace but only loosely. "Two days isn't really enough time."

"I'll be back for dinner in ten days and then for the week before school. Then we have the whole school year."

"Mmm… so I need patience."

She giggled a little. "Yes."

Harry pulled back enough to see her face. "I thought that after being away for so long we'd have grown apart. I was kinda nervous to see you again."

She could hear the contentment in his voice. He was comfortable; she was a little uncomfortable. "I know what you mean. I thought we'd both have changed too much." She still wasn't so sure she hadn't.

"I'm glad we didn't." He said and kissed her gently.

Like she had been doing all weekend Ginny pulled away giving him a small smile with averted eyes. She knew he was taking it as she was being shy. But that was ok. That meant she had time to figure out what was wrong with her before the questions came. Ginny stepped into the fireplace with a handful of floo powder. She threw it down, calling "Paradise Island Owlry." And watched Harry fade away.

Moments later she stopped out into the public Floo and Owlry of the Island. Each Floo station was separated with a wall of gold bars like a jail. But they only went down to rest in the air three feet above the ground; the tops reaching just about to the ceiling. The bars were simply designed to help structure queue lines. To the left and right the walls were lined with fireplaces set up primarily for transport. There were at least two dozen if she had to take a guess. The opposite side mirrored the same but instead of Floo's they were owls.

At this early hour not many were out so early. There was only one witch attending the station, who smiled as Ginny walked by.

Ginny stepped out into the already warm sun of Paradise Island. It was so beautiful here. It wasn't hard to imagine living in a place like this.

Slowly she made her way back to Natalie's house, admiring the scenery as she went and thinking back on her time at home. The time she spent with Harry.

It was true that she had enjoyed herself far more than she had imagined. And it was true that she still felt comfortable with Harry. But there had not been an hour that had slipped by in which she hadn't thought of Dragen.

As she passed his house, she frowned. _What is it about you that entices me so?_ She thought. _Why do I think of you when I am in my boyfriend's arms?_


	5. Birthday Reflections

Chapter 5: Birthday Reflections

"_What potions have I drunk of Sirens tears, distill'd from limbecks, foul as hell within, applying fears to hopes and hopes to fears, still losing when I saw myself win." _–Sonnet 119, William Shakespeare

----Flashback----

He heard her voice ring like a bell throughout his dark cold house. It brought a smile to his face unwelcome.

He had kept true to his promise not to look upon her features and for whatever reason it was a wise move. She had some strange affects on him, ones he was quite sure he waned to fully examine on his own before permitting her to witness them too. That is, if he'd be able to allow her in his life on a regular basis.

"Dragen?"

He heard her call again. He liked to hear her voice. The darkness surrounding him mirrored his life. It was so easy to get lost in it and drown. So easy to just lay in bed night and day wallowing in the mess that he had become.

"Master." Herma whispered next to him. "May Herma please escort Miss Molly in?"

Draco had told Herma to have a seat on the floor with him while they waited her arrival. He had forbid her to get up and bring Molly to him at first. He wanted to hear her. He also wanted to be able to shut her out, and as of now, that wasn't an option. He actually needed her, or at least he felt he did.

"Yes." He finally answered.

He heard the house elf scurry out of the room and it wasn't long before Molly was sitting in front if him.

It had been so easy to lose himself in his depression before. He'd take out his frustrations physically in either the gym or with various women participating in sexual activities. Both activated exercised all aspects of his moods- anger, frustration, and aggression. But after he'd return, or kick the whore out, he'd still be left disgusted with his life; now ashamed of what he'd done.

He's a bad person; a stupid, bloody git for allowing himself in the mix of such dark people. And now, in future of his set task, he worked underground - but for whom he wasn't quite sure. One side would help him, the other wanted him killed and he was pretty sure the later was more ruthless and cared not of the risks to accomplish his death.

All this he had not told Molly. She was a kind, happy person; she did not need this information on her shoulders. She might go to others and try to get him help. Only then would she realize there was no Dragen.

But now, just knowing she was sitting across from him, and she came willingly, knowing what he was, allowed him a little hope that maybe the world hadn't turned on him completely. Molly was a blessing to him. He was able to tell her things without her running away. She hadn't once condemned him to hell like every other person had. She'd never said he deserved to be living in exile for the crimes he committed. Instead she had held him when he was felling low; comforted him when he was on the brink of breaking.

"Molly?"

"I'm here." She said.

"Tell me about yourself." It was time he stopped doing all the talking.

"Well, I come from a big family. We're all really close. We may not have a ton of money but we've always been fortunate. I have quite a few really good friends. I help out in… tough situations. A couple years ago we fought some Death Eaters where we watched a loved one die. And even last year we fought them again. Even at 15, I feel like I can help make a difference."

She had talked with such enthusiasm, the pride pouring out through her voice. He had never felt that. Of course, he had been taught to keep his emotions well hidden.

"Is that what you want to do? Always fight… Death Eaters?"

"No. Right now it's my calling. I wouldn't be able to just sit back and know my family and friends were out there fighting for our lives and theirs. Besides, I know a few hexes that are fairly useful."

He did too. Usefully dangerous and deadly. He knew a lot. "What do you want to do?"

"I never really thought about it. I mean, for the time being I have my hands full with school, family, friends and somehow always finding myself in the mix of both danger and trouble. Both kinda follow my group."

"Did you really fight Death Eaters?" And live, he wanted to ask.

"Yea. It was scary, yet exhilarating. But I'd be ok if I never had to again."

It was ironic. He felt the same way, but where she was fighting for everyone, he was primarily fighting for his own life.

"What's your dream?"

"My dream?"

"Yea. If you could choose any future for yourself, what would it be?"

"Ahh… well I want a happy marriage. And a happy family. I want my children to go to school and have my same teachers. I want to live close to home but far enough where I have my own private life. I guess for a career I'd love to… be a writer. Write down my secrets and fantasies through characters so real you just want to reach out and feel them." She giggled a little. "I have high expectations."

"No. You have goals. And if you want them bad enough, you'll get them."

She has so much passion. And for that reason alone he knew he had to let her go at the end of the summer.

----End Flashback----

That was four visits ago. And now she sat across from him again.

"In all that talking about my dreams, you never told me yours." Molly said.

"Ah, mei domina, mine is quite plain. I only want a life less… oppressing. Freedom of the darkness I've become."

"But after that."

Draco shook his head. "That's my only goal, Mol. Because it may take a lifetime to accomplish."

"Dragen, all you need is a little help. What if I told you I knew some people, a group that could help?"

"The hole I've dug is far too deep and dangerous to drag others in it with me."

He felt her crawl over to him and sat as close to him as she could get without being in his lap. "Why won't you accept help?"

"I wanted all the credit for my actions had I been able to go through with it, I wouldn't accept help then from either the saint or my brutes. So I mess up on my own, I don't want anyone else taking the fall but me."

"But I'm sure we can help you."

Draco closed his eyes. To say yes meant he might be able to keep Molly in his life; always a beacon for hope. It also meant he could screw her life up as well. He wanted her to have her dream, not her life cut short because of him.

"I'll make a deal with you. At the end of the summer you can give me your address and if the ideas I have don't work, I'll contact you for help."

"But you'll never ask."

Her voice sounded sad. It made him frown. Draco reached to find her hand and brought it up to his lips where he kissed the back. "You're probably right. So I'll give you my address so we can at least stay in touch."

"Ok, then I'll agree to that deal because I can be very persuasive."

He felt his spirits life as a smile grew. "Oh, really? How so?"

And the night went on in playful banter where yet again, Molly was able to drag him out of the darkness for at least a short while. For now, that was all he needed.

* * *

Her birthday had finally come, sweet sixteen at long last. And her day would be full of fun stuff. Her friends were taking her out all day; spa treatment, shopping and so on. Then she'd have dinner with Harry, stop home for cake and then to Dragen's.

It was promising to be a very fulfilling day. And yet her friends knew when something was troubling her. So a day of pampering and girl talk. Really, what girl could ask for more?!

"So what's the deal?" Santanna asked.

Ginny knew it was useless to try and play ignorant, so she went right into it. Every morning when she'd arrive back home, they'd all sit around the den and discuss what the nights events had established; meaning, they were Ginny's personal diaries. She told them all about her visits to Dragen.

"Well, he needs help. I think the Order will help him. And if not, I'm sure I can convince the D.A. to."

"He doesn't want help." Orla said.

"But he also doesn't think anyone _can_ help." Laura said.

"Bottom line, you want him around, Gin." Nova said.

"What?" Ginny asked, shocked.

"Face it. He's done some bad tings. Almost killed someone, has gotten people killed. He's basically a Death Eater, maybe not a good one- although that's an oxy moron. And what he does to women should appall you. So admit it. Our Ginny has developed feelings for the dark Dragen."

Ginny was horrified because that leads to bigger issues. And someone beat her to that topic.

"Where does that leave Harry?" Natalie asked.

"Oohhh…" Santanna said as if it was an astonishing realization.

"Do you… think I'm … being unfaithful?" Ginny asked.

"Have you ever kissed him?" Orla asked.

"No."

"But have you wanted to?" Nova asked.

Ginny felt herself sigh grudgingly. "Yes. But I've resisted."

"You've spent the night in his arms." Santanna said as if it were the most romantic thing ever.

Ginny huffed. "I'm not being fair."

"The way I see it, you have one option." Nova said. "First off, what Harry doesn't know won't hurt him since in the physical sense you are completely and thoroughly innocent. So, you spend the rest of the summer enjoying yourself and at the end we'll have devised a plan to convince Dragen to accept help into either the Order or the D.A."

"You're encouraging this?" Natalie asked.

"I happen to know that you can't actually _ignore_ feelings. Therefore we help our friend sort them out."

"I think Alie's right." Orla said glancing back to Natalie.

Nova sighed. "Ok. Alie, Orla - let me get your opinion. Honest opinion. Promise?"

Natalie and Orla both nodded.

"We're all scared for Ginny. I know he's a little unstable, extremely down on his life and himself. He has no one. And I'm sure he put himself in that position. He's opened up to Don't pretend you're her; imagine you're in her position. We've talked for hours with Ginny pouring her life out… so? What would you do?"

Silence encompassed them for a long, long time.

Orla sighed. "I guess, being young and fairly inexperienced… I'd want to explore this new interest."

Ginny smiled slightly. "Alie?"

"Seriously? I think I'd have been unfaithful by now." Natalie said. "You're stronger than me."

Nova smiled and looked to Ginny.

"One more question." Ginny said. "What do you think is the _wisest _thing for me to do?"

The majority said to break up with Harry and the main reason supporting this was that he wasn't holding her interest. And this was the thought she had brought with her to dinner with Harry.

She had left her friends to discussing her situation further and headed for the owlry and public floos. Natalie's bungalow had everything but a fireplace. It was strange really, but Ginny didn't mind. The walk gave her time alone to her thoughts.

She weighted the pros and cons on both Dragen and Harry but mostly Dragen because she felt comfortable with Harry and already knew a lot about him. So, Dragen.

Age was never discussed and by all the things he's done she assumed he was older. Maybe four or five years. She could deal with that. Too much older would make it weird so she didn't let herself think beyond.

But since she was thinking about all the things he's done, not one of them was good. Some of the stories he'd told her... he's a mean, cynical person. Not one thing he's ever told her made him out to be a decent person. But on the other hand, he's admitted a lot to her; a lot of stuff that, had she done them, she wouldn't have shared with anyone.

The most disturbing thing to her was her feelings. Yes, with Harry there was something there. He gave her butterflies and made her shy when usually she wasn't. With Dragen he gave her those feelings on top of a few new ones.

By the times she reached the queue for a Flooplace, Ginny hadn't reached any conclusion still. The only thing she knew was in moments she'd be in Harry's company. And later… in Dragen's arms.

The thought made her sigh sadly and hang her head as she laid a sickle in the witch's hand, who then held out a bag of Floo powder. She gave her a weak smile and stepped into the fireplace, threw down the powder and called clearly "Quell's Gate."

Ginny was so distracted by her inner arguments that she hadn't noticed her surroundings until Harry had placed a hand on her arm. She looked up and gave him what she hoped was a warm smile.

"What're you so lost in thought about?"

Had she really been out of it that long? "I… just can't believe I'm sixteen is all."

Harry flashed her a charming smile. "Well, birthday girl, our chariot awaits."

"What do you mean 'chariot?'"

Harry only grinned and offered her his arm. She accepted and allowed herself to be led.

Quell's Gate was just that, a gate. And since the floos were wide in the open, she assumed that there must be muggle repelling charms well throughout the area. The Gate was in the upper part of France off a large body of water.

Harry took her down to the docks where their arrival was being waited for. They followed a burley wizard down through the mazes of docks leading this way and that until they stopped in front of a small boat. The top deck was mostly all clear except an elegantly set table for two and a stair case leading below the deck.

"This is amazing." Ginny said at the sheer beauty alone.

Harry smiled to her, his emerald eyes sparkling. "I'm glad you like it."

Their gazes held for a moment longer until he helped her onto the deck like a gentleman before following.

The wizard nodded and flicked his wand. The evening sun faded and the night sky was littered with millions of bright stars. Ginny stood admiring the charmed night sky before Harry gained her attention and led her to the table.

Ginny sat and noticed that the boat sat afloat in the middle of the water as a house-elf came out from the deck carrying covered crystal plates. She placed them in front of each before removing the lids and disappearing.

"I don't know what this is," Harry said. "I just said I wanted something good."

Ginny smiled happily. "If it tastes anything like it smells, I'm sure it's fantastic."

They ate quietly. Ginny constantly felt his eyes on her. She kept her focus stubbornly on her food. She was afraid he'd see her inner turmoil through her eyes if he got the opportunity to look too long.

Ginny must have been lost in thought again because when she looked up to Harry, he had an amused but concerned look. "Is everything ok, Gin?"

No! An inner voice yelled. "Yes." She said aloud.

"Your mind seems to be somewhere else."

"I'm sorry, Harry. It's just..." What did she plan to say? I need to explore this dark, dangerous man before I can be committed to you? Oh, by the way, Harry, I met someone - who could be a Death Eater – so I need to break up with you to be with him. Or how about, when I'm with Dragen, I don't even remember you exist. Ginny scowled. She was such an awful person. "Santanna's having problems deciding between two guys. Her dilemma has really gotten to me. That's all." She said quietly.

To her surprise, Harry looked to her fondly. "You, Ginny, are an amazing lady. So concerned for your friend you can't even enjoy a night all about you."

It felt like someone was suffocating her. _If you only knew_, she thought forcing herself to smile.

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. He set it in front of her.

"What is this?" Ginny asked completely guilt-ridden.

"Your birthday present. Hopefully it will help get your mind off Santanna."

She had just lied to Harry! He believed her and rewarded her 'concern' by giving her a gift. She wanted to curl up into a hole and die.

Ginny forced anther smile and with trembling hands, she opened it.

It was a gold rope bracelet with a heart between two x's every three centimeters. There was a lobster claw clasp and hanging from it was a small engraved tag that read 'Love Harry' on one side and the other 'Happy 16th Birthday.' It was stunning and beautiful and it made her want to cry.

"Oh, Harry." She said. Right now she'd give anything to disappear and never be found. The tears welled in her eyes and she assumed Harry thought they were happy tears since he smiled on.

The date ended with them walking back to Quell's Gate and flooing back to The Burrow. Everyone waited there for her with a pile of presents on the table with her cake.

By now the guilt was eating at her so thoroughly, she had to put on a happy act. It was harder for some to believe than she thought. Hermione kept watching her and it made her very uncomfortable. She was smart. And very observant. It wouldn't be too long before she knew something was wrong.

So Ginny spent the evening trying to keep smiling and laughing, and avoid both Hermione's eyes and Harry's. She couldn't bear to look at him knowing in her heart that she was being wrong and knowing she didn't have enough self control to stop.

When the time came for her to leave, she couldn't help but rush along the good-byes. She only allowed Harry to kiss her cheek but as she turned, Hermione called her attention. Ginny was filled with dread.

"Before you go, Ginny, can I get a girl's opinion on something?" Hermione asked.

Ginny tried not to narrow her eyes. She nodded and followed her to her room. Hermione shut the door. She stood with her back towards Ginny for a moment; then she turned.

"I was thinking about what you asked. Fate and the like. I think I always linked it with Divination and well, you know my history with that."

They shared a small smile.

"So, anyways. Maybe I don't believe in fate so much but I do think there is one right person for everyone. I think we all like you and Harry together because we see it and you're good together. But maybe you're better with someone else that we haven't seen you with. And I think the fact that you asked means you haven't found the right person."

Hermione gave her a small smile. Ginny gave her a full-out hug. "Thank you." She whispered.

Hermione blushed a little. "Does this mean you're going to break up with Harry?"

"We've spent a lot of time apart. Maybe once school begins things'll straighten out again. So, not right yet."

She nodded.

They went back down stairs and Ginny said her good-byes again. She walked back to her home with some gifts in her hands that she wanted to deposit in her room before heading to Dragen's. It was the one aspect of the night she was really looking forward to.

Ginny felt better now. Her and Harry may just pick up where they left off once school started. After all, Dragen won't be there. Perhaps she was just 'feeling' so strong for Dragen now because Harry wasn't around.

Ginny dropped everything on her bed. The house was empty. She knew the girls were out at another night thing and wouldn't be home for a while longer. When she turned, she gave a startled shriek and almost fell back on her bed.

"Herma! You scared me." She gasped.

The house elf bowed, her long nose almost touching the ground. "Herma is sorry, Miss. Master sent Herma to deliver this gift to Miss Molly." She stood from her bow and stretched out a thin hand to her.

Herma held a small black velvet draw string bag no bigger than to hold a few coins. Hesitantly she took it and slowly dumped the contents into her hand.

It was a ring; a thin silver band that wrapped around and ended in what seemed to be a snake's head- only not but symbolically perhaps. In its would-be jaw was clutched a round very dark red jewel.

"This is beautiful, Herma." Ginny said after releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Herma smiled, a strange expression on such a creature. "Master would like Miss Molly's company."

Ginny nodded, placing the ring on a finger. Herma took Ginny's hand and aparrated them both into a dark room.

The small creature escorted her somewhere and then pulled her down to the ground. Immediately she felt Dragen's hand on her back, steadying her quick descent to the floor.

"Happy Birthday." Came Dragen's soft, husky voice.

"How'd you know?" Ginny asked.

"You mentioned how busy your day would be a couple nights ago. So I asked Herma to find out why."

"Thank you." She said shyly.

"You like it?"

Ginny nodded her head before she remembered he couldn't see the gesture. "It's called Iul. It means embers. The stone is garnet. Iul symbolizes passion; ever burning fire."

"I've never seen anything like it. Thank you so much."

"Can I ask for something in return?"

Ginny felt her stomach turn in knots. A gift with conditions? "What?"

"I want to hold you, Molly." He whispered.

Ginny laughed relieved. "You don't have to give me a ring to get me in your arms, Dragen."

He didn't respond verbally, only pulled her into him.

They sat in silence for a long time; he trailed his fingers over her arm, hand, fingers before holding her hand and resting them on her stomach.

As the minutes, or possibly hours, passed Ginny sighed in contentment. A while ago she was ready to accept the proposition that she was only lonely, but sometime between Herma sanding in front of her with a smile and feeling Dragen's hot breath on her neck, she knew she had never felt so right. She hadn't been lonely or looking for anything but what she found was much better than anything she had ever had: a dark and dangerous Dragen. He was on the run, in hiding; a wanted man, possibly on both sides. He had trusted her with secrets that could land him in a whole lot of trouble and had only asked for her word in promising not to repeat them.

He was a criminal and she felt so comfortable in his arms that she didn't care about anyone or anything but this moment and his soft breathing against her skin.


	6. Eyes Wide Closed

Chapter 6: Eyes Wide Closed

"_Love is too young to know what conscience is. Yet who knows what conscience is born of love? Then, gentle cheater, urge not my amiss."_ –Sonnet 157, William Shakespeare

The news came bright and early this morning. After Molly left, Herma had slinked into the room with a cowardly look, ears flattened to her head like a just-disciplined dog. Draco huffed. He had purchased Herma at the end of last year. His very own house elf. He made a large effort to treat her better than the family (including himself) had treated Dobby. It wasn't that he liked the creature, on the contrary, he agreed with the Malfoy's entirely. But if he desired loyalty and confidence, he figured a house elf treated better is less likely to turn against you and warn your enemy- as Dobby had done for Potter.

When Draco acknowledged her, she almost dropped to her knees in a bow. A whimper was heard from her.

"Herma," Draco said restraining his temper. "What is it?"

"P-Please forgive Herma's interruption. I is here to deliver your owl post, sir."

Draco nodded and the elf moved forward quickly but with caution. She placed the sealed parchment on the small table and began a hasty retreat.

Right away he recognized the texture of the expensive parchment before he even turned it over to see the Malfoy seal. He growled.

His mother was calling for him, no doubt. He scowled as he ripped open the letter. It simply read 'I need you here, son, to deal with some pressing family opportunities. I expect you home this afternoon.'

No greeting, no signature. Nothing personal. This was the relationship between him and his family now. He had disappointed them. He had failed with his task to murder Albus Dumbledore. Since then, they had alienated him profusely, almost as if he were only an orphan they had been forced to care for.

And yet, even as he crumpled and ripped the parchment into tiny shred, he was compelled to obey. This was his mother. He longed for her approval. He'd do anything to make this right, to reclaim the pride they (or at least she) had once held for him.

"Herma!" He called.

She appeared in front of him almost immediately, cowering.

"We're leaving this afternoon, heading back home. Pack my things, ready the house for its long vacancy and… I'm a bit hungry."

"Yes, Master." Herma said and turned abruptly. She streaked out of the room.

Draco sighed and collapsed in the chair while running his hand through his hair. His eyes scanned the room; the same room he had spent many nights in with Molly.

Molly. He'd never see her again.

Draco sat upright. "Herma!"

Again she appeared, if a bit shaky this time.

"Forget all the tasks. Find Molly. Tell me immediately if she leaves next door and where she goes."

"Yes, Master." And she disappeared once more.

Draco paced only moments before heading to his room. He flicked his want and watched as items started floating through the air packing themselves, putting themselves away and tidying up the room.

He frowned. Molly had made a big impression on him. She seemed so pure; whole. There didn't seem to be any darkness on her soul. She had passion and enthusiasm. And best of all, she liked him.

And now he'd be leaving her for good. Maybe they'd write. They could possibly too. But he'd not be able to hold her. There was no comfort in that. She was the one good thing in his life at the moment. She knew all his darkness, his dead soul and she like him anyways.

There was a quiet pop behind him and Herma's voice sounded.

"Master, Miss Molly is headed to the owlry. Right now, sir."

Draco turned. "Finish this. I'll be back." He walked away before she could respond.

He reached the Island Public Owlry and Floo Network. It was beyond crowded with busy witches and wizards coming, going and mailing.

The large copper barred walls separating column after column gave a sort of glow off the white washed walls. But then the red hair caught his sight, the slim body confirming it was Molly. Draco made his way to her, his eyes trailing away from her face but still on her to keep track of her.

She had just sent off a small owl with an envelope when he reached the bars and pulled her back to them. She struggled a little before he whispered in her ear, "It's just me, Mol."

She stopped fighting him. "Dragen?" She asked a smile clearly evident. "You're here?"

"Looking for you – without seeing you. Not an easy task, I assure you."

Molly laughed.

"Listen, I leave in a few hours to go home." He said as he started to guide her down the wall of bars. "And I wanted to say bye." Having reached the end he put his back against hers and his hand at the end found hers. "So… close your eyes."

Draco closed his eyes and moved around to the other side using their clasped hands as a guide.

----

Ginny didn't really have the reflexes to respond in time. As he came to the front of her, her eyes widened as the platinum blond hair and pale perfect features registered recognition.

"Dra-" She had started to protest, right as his lips met hers.

She had drawn her free hand up and against his chest in an ill attempt to push him away. The attempt went unnoticed and eventually forgotten as the electricity surging through her knocked her for a loop. Her eyes closed as his tongue coaxed her lips apart.

She vaguely became aware that his other hand had found her hip. Minutes passed but there was no way to know how many, when they eventually broke apart out of necessity to breathe. The realization of who was just kissing her made her pull away from him but not before he said, barely audible "just one more" and their lips met again.

The expression of sparks flew was completely understated. It started at her lips and threw jolts throughout her body. The free hand against his chest, previously pushing, was now grasping his shirt and pulling him closer.

The awakening of feelings she had no time to name had her mind going wild, swimming with unbidden –but completely wanted- ideas.

The little voice deemed her conscience sounded in the back of her mind, very muffled at first, reminding her of a boyfriend. And when that resulted in no response, it yelled, "You're kissing Malfoy!"

Abruptly Ginny pulled apart. The sudden departure caused Draco to open his eyes. The shocked look said it all.

"I tried to tell you." Ginny said attempting to control her breathing.

When he only stared at her incredulously, she turned and started on her way out of the owlry. She was both excited and revolted at the same time. It was Malfoy! But damn those kisses…

Against her will she looked back to see him still rooted to the spot, not a muscle had shifted. His eyes were watching her intently.

Ginny turned back and continued walking. Why wasn't he moving? Why wasn't his expression disgust? Why wasn't hers? Once outside she looked back again, before she could stop herself, only to see he had finally disappeared. _Good_, she thought to herself. _He's probably scrubbing his teeth and tongue right now as I should be._ But even as she forced the thoughts, her eyes scanned the crowd as her heart sank. He was no where. That was the most sobering feeling.

So she turned to start her hasty retreat and ran straight into someone fairly hard. Strong hands grabbed her upper arms to help her balance.

"Sorry." She said quietly without raising her head.

When the hold didn't relinquish she looked up into the intense gray eyes of Draco –Dragen.

Ginny opened her mouth to say something but Draco shook his head minutely as his lips lowered to hers. "Don't say anything." He murmured and their passionate kisses started again. It was intoxicating, unlike anything she had ever experienced.

The feeling had consumed her until moments later she felt him guiding her somewhere and with little energy –since it seemed he was sucking the majority out through her lips- she felt no need to object. When the back of her knees hit something, Ginny broke away long enough to acknowledge her surroundings had changed. Her legs had hit the side of a large bed with black suede hangings. But soon the sensations Draco's lips on her neck were causing forced her eyes shut once again as a soft moan escaped her throat.

Gently he lowered her onto the bed and climbed on top of her as their kissing became more heated, his hands roaming her body hungrily. It was long, breathless, blurred moments later that she finally heard her conscience yell, "Stop this!"

Ginny's eyes shot open. It was then she realized that his lips weren't on hers anymore. His hands held her hips and hers were tangled in his hair. The numbness of being lost in the heat slowly lessened to let her body feel the sensations his tongue was sending and she gasped when she realized where they were headed. At some point, most of their clothes had been discarded and his tongue was teasing the skin right above where her panties stopped.

Her hands tightened in his hair, pulling his head back up gently. He didn't fight it; instead he dragged his tongue up the length of her abdomen. She was forced to stifle her moan and keep her back from arching and focus her eyes and attention to get this situation under control.

"Draco." She whispered, eyes forcibly staring at the ceiling when his face appeared to block the view. His eyes were deeply driven.

"Ginny." He whispered back.

It was the first time he had said her name. She couldn't help but smile a little.

The cloudiness slowly vacated his eyes as a smug little smirk flashed.

"It's not that I'm not enjoying this, but we can't." Ginny said quietly.

His smirk lingered. "It's not that I want to encourage talk instead, but why?"

There were suddenly seconds that she wasn't sure. There was a reason right? A good one, she hoped. Just as she was going to forget it and continue, her conscience yelled, "HARRY!"

"I… uh… have a-"

He didn't let her finish. His lips met hers again effectively silencing her.

Ginny laughed under him. He pulled away with a smirk again. "Don't say that – or his name - and we're good."

"But you do realize… that's the reason…"

Draco raised a brow. "You've spent the summer in my arms Mol-Ginny. Your interest isn't with him."

Ginny bit her lip. "Ok, maybe you're right. But while I am still… in a relationship with him… I can't."

He shook his head a little. "You do realize if you're avoiding an affair, Mol-" he huffed. "Ginny, you've already failed. And not calling you Molly now is going to be hard to remember."

"But you're still a Dragen." She smiled.

He did too. Just a small one.

"Besides, had you known my real identity, and I yours, we wouldn't be in this predicament."

Draco nodded, somewhat sadly she thought. He made no effort to move off her; instead he lay flush on her burying his face in her neck. Ginny couldn't help but smile. One of his hands trailed down her bare arm until it reached her hand. He laced his fingers with hers and brought them up to their head for a more comfortable position. Ginny's other hand ran through his hair.

She sighed. "Is this considered cheating?"

He chuckled into her neck. His breath on her skin sent chills through her. "We'll say no."

"That's good." She said. After a long while they started to fade into sleep as a thought managed to weed its way through the mix of emotions going through her head. "Where are we?"

"My room." He mumbled.

"How'd we get here?"

"I got my apparating license at the end of last year."

"Mmm…" she said, fading faster into sleep. "My mysterious Dragen."

She felt him smile against her and say something but the words didn't make her ears as she fell into a comfortable sleep. The last thing that registered was squeeze of her hand in his.

* * *

Slowly the words echoed in his head, making his eyes flutter open. And then nothing. It was quiet. A smile crept its way to his mouth. The smell that greeted him was very pleasing. It was dark and a bit breezy.

The voice calling his name quickly removed the smile, replacing it with a scowl. As it called again, getting closer, Draco slowly disentangled himself from the girl beneath him. As he braced himself over her, it was a strange feeling that passed through. It wasn't hatred, or disgust or shame. It was something far different and much better.

He softly traced her lips with his finger, sighing as he was hollered to again. Draco crawled from the bed, covering Ginny with a blanket while pulling a robe over himself.

"Herma!" He called, not too loudly.

The house elf popped in. "Sir?"

"Do not let anyone in this room but me. I mean no one. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

Draco glanced to Ginny once more before turning and heading down the stairs.

Narcissa Malfoy stood fairly tall, long white blonde hair to match his, and face set in scorn as her eyes fell upon her son. Her gaze trailed over him disapprovingly, settling on the sleep lines on his face and the way his hair was crumpled. "What have you been up to my dear child?" She asked, her voice dripping with sweetness, one brow raised.

Draco kept his outward hard appearance. "None of your business."

"You were supposed to be home hours ago." She said with a snooty air, eyes narrowed.

"Changed my mind."

She pursed her lips. "We have work to do, Draco."

"No mother, you do. I am of age now and therefore old enough to make my own decision about what work I am to do. I'll be home later." Draco turned and headed back up the stairs hearing his mother curse after him.

He entered the room to see Ginny getting dressed. She looked up to him and smiled shyly.

"Leaving already?" He asked shutting the door. He leaned back against it to watch her.

"Shouldn't I?"

Draco shrugged. "If you want to."

"You want me to stay?"

Draco looked at her for a long time, she holding his gaze steady. His thoughts, feelings, moving so fast in such a confused state; his mind was blank. Before he knew what he was saying, the words that blurted out surprised even himself. "Are you going to break up with him?"

"Is there… a reason to?"

He knew what she was asking. And still he couldn't quite say the words. "You mean besides the fling we've had all summer?"

Ginny gave a smirk of her own. "Yes, well, a… future reason is more what I was inquiring about."

Draco pushed himself off the door and walked towards her. He pulled her up to her feet and looked at her. "I don't know." He said quietly. "I don't really know anything right now. I mean, I just told my mother off. I've never _not_ done anything they've asked of me. I confided in someone I thought was a _stranger_. And the strangest thing, the one person that's stirred so many _things_ in me is a Weasley."

Ginny giggled a little. She looked down a moment before looking back up to him. "Whatever you decide… I'm stronger than most people think."

"Whatever that means."

She gave him a taunting smile. "It means, I can handle more than you think. Insults, gossip, threats, hexes. I don't hide and I won't run away. All I want is the same strength in return."

----

He had returned home shortly after that and spent a lot of time thinking, trying to sort out his feelings. Draco had to admit, she had brought out feelings he'd never known existed; thoughts he never knew he possessed. One lay-in with her and he was bold enough to stand up to his mother.

He had grown fond of her over the last couple of months. Even though she had no face, she had turned into his best friend in a short amount of time. And once the shock had worn off after he realized who Molly really was, he found he didn't care. Or he did, just not in the way he would have assumed it would happen. Draco finally admitted he wasn't ready to let her go yet.

But the next time he saw her, his dark suffocating depression chocked down around him once again.

He had gone to Diagon Alley to pick up his necessary school supplies when across the street, the Weasley clan gathered, with Potter and Granger tagging along. Except neither were really tagging along; they were hanging off perspective Weasley siblings.

Draco's heart had jumped to his throat and then dropped to his stomach in mere seconds. Potter's arm was wound tightly around Ginny.

His attention was so thoroughly on her that he hadn't noticed that all of theirs were on him until Ginny's eyes met his. Her expression was blank but her eyes widened slightly. He was sure he could see her stiffen under Potter's hold, even as he pulled her closer.

Draco's first instinct was to run over there, hex them all and steel Ginny away. Or just grab her from him, screaming that she was his now. But what he finally settled on was anger that she let him touch her after he had. That she very clearly hadn't broken it off with him.

Scowl in place, he walked right over to them, pushed his way through Potter and Ginny (which wasn't easy) and stormed into whatever store was behind them. The entire time his eyes were locked with hers.

"_It is easy to despise what you know you cannot have."_ -The Fox and the Grapes, Aesope's Fables


	7. Hogwarts Express

Chapter 7: Hogwarts Express

"_Every time our eyes meet, this feeling inside me is almost more than I can take." _–Amazed, Lonestar

There were stranger things that happened in life than someone you thought you knew surprising you completely. Or in this case, two someone's: Ginny and Draco Malfoy.

All summer Hermione tried and tried to figure out what was wrong with Ginny. Her letters sounded so lively and thrilling and yet the girl had turned back a couple years in person. No, that wasn't entirely accurate. When it was the two of them, she was the Ginny from the letters. But when there were any other people around she was the Ginny from years prior.

Now we all know Draco Malfoy is a creep and doesn't need an invitation or provocation to ruin someone's day. The difference was the raw emotion displayed on the boy's face upon gazing on the Weasley clan – or more specifically, Ginny when in Diagon Alley. No one had noticed; no one except Hermione.

It had been a week since then and she was no closer to getting any answers than she was to winning a Quidditch match single handedly. Ginny had closed up almost completely after that. When in the presence of anyone, she'd shy right up, become oblivious and detached and constantly lost in thought.

There was something seriously wrong. Even now, with the excitement all around them as they waited to board the train back to school, Ginny was off somewhere in her own world though her eyes scanned the crows absently. They stopped on a group of girls and for the first time in five whole days, Ginny Weasley smiled a real smile.

She left her belongings with the family and all but ran to the girls who met her half way and enveloped her in a group hug. The sight even brought a smile to Hermione's lips.

Perhaps Ginny had just missed those who she had grown so close to over the summer. Maybe she had outgrown her older brother and his friends and preferred to be around her own. Or it wasn't either but Ginny did not want to confide in Hermione.

"She is beautiful, isn't she?"

Hermione turned to see Harry who had come up next to her to admire his girlfriend. She could see the complete adoration in his eyes and hear the absolute infatuation in his voice. Thankfully the train pulled up just then so she wouldn't have to examine any of this further.

Ginny came back with the remains of the smile lingering on her lips. It faded and was replaced by her almost sad smile Hermione had grown accustomed to recently. She shook her head and followed the boys, loading their trunks into an empty compartment on the train.

They piled in to a cabin and waved to a teary-eyed Molly Weasley out the window. Once the train began moving, Ron and Ginny headed out to a prefect meeting and Hermione to meet with the Head Boy – Terry Boot.

When she returned it was to find Luna and Neville had joined Harry. Luna and Harry were in the middle of listening to Neville retell his tale of this summer's happening when he took a trip to Gringott's and somehow managed to get lost in the labyrinth of the underground tunnels. Hermione had speculated it was a dream- how else would he have managed to escape the goblin's watchful eye?

Ron reentered the cabin at this point in the story and took a seat next to Hermione, giving her a quick peck on the cheek and a small smile. Hermione felt the slight blush touch her cheeks as she turned her attention to a book she had pulled out a while ago and continued to read where she had left off weeks ago.

It was minutes later that Ginny came back in with the most peculiar expression. It was as if she had had her heart broken and was liable to break down into tears at any moment.

Apparently the others has thought so too because Neville stopped talking with an alarmingly concerned looked. Harry immediately wrapped her in his arms – which Hermione was sure she had seen Ginny tense from, and Ron began hounding her for an explanation.

"I'm just not feeling well." Ginny said. "I think the train ride is just upsetting my stomach."

"Is there anything I can do?" Harry asked worriedly.

Ginny shook her head and shrugged from his arms. "I'd just like to rest a bit."

The group seemed satisfied with this and gave her some room. She half reclined in the seat sideways, her back leaning against the window and grabbed a book. She glanced to Hermione and flashed her a sheepish smile before burying her attention.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. If you're not feeling well because of motion sickness, one should know reading only increases the symptoms.

---

An hour later had reduced Harry and Ron to snores. Ron lay curled on the bench next to Hermione and Harry's head was back on the seat with his left arm draped over Ginny's bent knees. Ginny hadn't changed positions – only now Hermione knew she wasn't reading. The girl had only turned the page twice in the last hour, but she was so very consumed and closed off to the rest of them as if she was lost in the fantasy world the book was providing.

With a sigh, Hermione attempted to read her book. And she had gotten through several chapters when a shadow fell across the floor. Further inspection showed Draco Malfoy standing in the window watching Ginny. Ginny had not noticed and Draco for his part had tuned the rest of the occupants out.

What surprised Hermione was the expression on Draco's face. There was no loathing or disgust or scorn… only confusion, hurt and – betrayal?! She could very clearly see the inner turmoil in his eyes. This makes two times in one week he had let his façade fall.

And then Ginny looked up. Hermione looked between the two with some confusion herself now. Ginny's eyes were questioning, searching, a bit sad and she was sure she saw tears start to form.

Hermione wanted to scream "What the bloody hell is going on here???" She didn't. When she looked back to the door, Draco had gone. And when she turned back to Ginny it was to see her hand clasp around the pendant on her neck, eyes tightly closed and her body shuddering every so often as if she was crying.

Hermione shook her head in the strangeness of it all. It didn't really happen, she told herself. It was so highly improbable she knew – it was only her imagination. Yes, imagination. And she went back to her book.

* * *

The last week had been miserable. He had fallen back into his dark hole but it was far worse now. He had felt the hope, had seen the 'light' and held the passion. But just like that, it was all gone. He felt far worse now, like he had been six feet under before Molly, climbed up three feet and was just slammed back down ten. He had the slight feeling of suffocation. The taste of poison on his lips and his eyes were constantly playing tricks on him.

His mother had started in on him almost immediately that day after he had arrived home from Diagon Alley. He had stood and bared it for all of fifteen minutes before he stormed off to his room and further to his lavatory where he promptly locked himself in and heaved over the bowl for several minutes.

He could not believe how hard it had hit him; how very much it hurt to see his Molly- Ginny Weasley in someone else's arms. Even several hours later, his stomach still insisted on disemboweling itself from Draco's body. His heart was beating so hard his chest hurt and no matter how much he sucked in air, his lungs could not get enough. And his eyes stung something fierce.

"No!" he finally shouted. "I will not let this consume me!!" Minutes later had found him in his bed where he had remained for three days.

But that was the end of his sulking. He had vowed that he would not let her have an effect on him after this. The next three days he spent making inner barriers; erected many walls and closed off all emotion. His father should be proud. Or could have been had he been around to see it.

Draco had arrived just as the train pulled up to Platform 9 ¾ and had ignored her completely during the Prefect meeting, not even looking in her direction. He thought he had been doing rather well.

Until he happened to stop in front of her compartment. Draco wasn't sure what pulled him there or why he hadn't just walked on after realizing who was in there. But at that moment, all of his protective barriers had fallen; he heard them crash around him in a sound that was so deafening his vision blurred for a moment.

Molly-Ginny was still wearing the necklace. He could feel the pain ebbing its way up through his chest. Hs stomach was doing summersaults and making him nauseous. His eyes scanned over her but landed back on her own which finally looked up to meet his. He wanted to scream to her. No, he wanted to pull her out of there and drag her to his compartment. No! He wanted to lock her in his room and demand she stop seeing Potter!

His head was spinning. If only he could talk to her, make her understand—just like he had done this summer. Maybe she could still be his friend if… if… they could be secret friends. Perhaps only meet in the dark.

Draco had even opened his mouth to have her come out, had raised his hand to open the door – until he'd heard a familiar voice calling to him. He hung his head slightly and turned, continued on through the cart and into the next.

Blaise Zabini was waiting for Pansy Parkinson who had opened one of the compartments doors in search of Draco. Draco scowled.

"You bellowed." He said behind her back, crossing his arms in a look that mirrored Blaise.

She jumped at the surprise and gave him a grin. He frowned further.

Pansy pushed her way between the two boys and stuck her nose in the air as they made their way back to their own compartment. Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe and Tempus Moon were seated and having a laughable conversation.

Draco groaned. Same scene, different year. They were the same people he'd grown up with but they weren't his friends. Draco Malfoy didn't have any friends. He didn't need any friends.

But maybe if he had one, bearing these jokers day after day wouldn't be so difficult.

No, he had no need of friends. Loyal minions who did his bidding and respected (envied was a more accurate word) his money was all he needed in life.

Draco gracefully sank into the seat beside Tempus, who gave him a friendly smile in welcome, and closed his eyes. He ignored the visions that instantly popped up.

* * *

A few moments after Draco had left, Ginny ran out, ignoring those calling after her and searched for Nova, Santanna and the rest. She found the five of them at the end of the train and let herself in.

"Hey, Gin. Alright?" Santanna asked per her usual questioning.

Ginny flounced onto the floor and said warily, "No, Tanna. I don't think I am."

Nova moved to sit on the floor in front of her and Natalie behind her on the seat to play with her hair.

Ginny told them about Diagon Alley and then the scene that happened only moments ago and about the Prefect meeting when he pretended she didn't exist. "I don't think I realized how close we had become. I must have had some fantasy that Dragen would always be there in the dark. We'd floo late at night and write daily. But then Dragen - Draco ---- he never answered me." She looked up from the fingers she'd been studying and Orla's eyes were the first she met. "La, I don't know what to do! I haven't eaten in a week." She said desperately.

There was silence for a minute.

"That explains why you sound exhausted." Laura said.

"I take it you haven't broken up with Harry." Nova said.

Ginny shook her head. "I don't have the strength. What if he's the one and I ruin it?" She leaned back into Natalie.

"What if he's not and you're just prolonging the inevitable?"

"He wouldn't talk to me again."

Orla sighed dramatically. "Ok, Gin. I know I've been against this and for Harry since the beginning – I can't believe I'm going to say this – but what if we help you to talk to him again? Yano, privately and all. Then you'll get some answers and some peace of mind."

Nova grinned and slapped Orla's knee. "Now that's thinking like a Slytherin."

--

"Though I must start again;

Every year anew,

There are very little words to say;

So I'll leave you with a few.

As I've said before, seated on this stool

Many times a-past:

A quarrel split this school in four

And so I'll make this fast.

Wise, old Ravenclaw

Expects those with sharp and steady mind;

Clever, wit and learning

They always choose in time.

Just and loyal Hufflepuff,

True and unafraid,

Patient to seek their passion;

Hard-workers all are made.

Power-hungry Slytherin

Choose only pure-blood friends.

Advantage is great ambition

And cunning to achieve their end.

And brave of heart Gryffindor

With mighty nerve and daring.

Bold from start to finish;

Filled with chivalry and caring.

United as one for many years,

But split you up I must.

Always remember the beginnings:

This school was built on trust.

I leave you with these parting words

As I sort you for a new year:

Think long, learn fast, live wise

And remember what you hold dear."

Ginny sighed in her seat as she listened to another year of the sorting hat's squabble. Then she sat painstakingly thought the actual sorting as Benita Boone, Jazzcoline Fullerton, Prithanta Furgason, Charles Harding, Nikolai Niaspan, Sphen and Sphincter Rowl, Donald Peters, Raven Spinnel and Ryanne Sylvie were sorted into Gryffindor.

Ginny wasn't really sulking. Actually she felt filled with a bit of hope now. Her summer crew had (or would) come through for her. Besides with the feast that just appeared in front of her, how could one be somber?

Ginny had chosen not to sit with the trio. Instead she sat with her own friends from her own year: Even Abercrombie, Geoffrey Hooper and Natalie. Colin Creevey too joined them later. She was glad she did sit here too. These boys never dwelled on bad things - and they'd not stand for her to either. In fact, Ginny laughed through most of dinner. She had enjoyed her friends so much, that as they finished their round of stories the muscles in Ginny's cheeks and stomach hurt from all the laughing.

As dinner was clearing up and the feast was coming to an end, Professor Dumbledore stood for one last announcement.

He held his hands high to stop the talk. A hush fell. Ginny watched the first years look on in admiration. "As always, the Forbidden Forest is, well, forbidden to all students. Curfew will be promptly at 8 for everyone. There is a list of items prohibited from the castle in Argus Filch's office; please refresh your memories if you're having uncertainties about any particular objects." Ginny was sure a smile pulled at the corners of his lips. "And last but certainly not least, Hogwarts will be hosting a Masquerade Ball solely for fun. Rules will be issued as the date grows closer. Now… welcome back."

Ginny jumped to her feet and was promptly pulled along by Evan and Natalie. She saw a flash of white-blonde hair but as she was turning her head to look, Evan fell causing a disruption in the flow. There was a domino effect and a pile of seven students before the situation was controlled. Ginny missed the boy with white-blonde hair but caught the hilarity of the pig-pile in front of her. Again she laughed until her body screamed in protest.


	8. A Little Thing

9: A Little Thing

"_So let it be what it'll be. Don't make a fuss and go crazy over you and me. Here's what I'll do, I'll play it cool; not like we have a date with destiny. It's just a little crush, not like I faint every time we touch. It's just some little thing –crush- not like everything I do depends on you." __**-Crush, Jennifer Paige**_

The first weeks back were miserable for him. He was bitter and grumpy and quick to throw a hex. He was taking points from students faster than they could be acquired. Draco found himself going out of his way to see her. Even a glimpse but he was newly jaded every time he did for she was always laughing with Creevey, Abercrombie and Hooper or being hanged on by bloody Potter.

At the same time, if he avoided her for any length of time he'd go withdrawal crazy and grow even more irritable. She was his drug, though hard to obtain a good amount but impossible to live without.

Draco had attempted to relieve his frustrations through various outlets. He tried to bury himself in his studies and out of desperation; he even tried to 'hang out' with his so called 'friends.' But no, there was no gratification in any of this.

Today was Friday. Classes had ended so Draco took to his broom to release some energy. He didn't miss the four female figures that crossed the field below him and made themselves comfortable in the stands. He paid them little mind for quite a while. And he'd have ignored them completely had he not recognized who they were: Santanna Summers, Nova Lasko, Natalie McDonald and Orla Quirke: Ginny's friends.

He kept a good distance away but, when flying low and fairly slow, he could hear bits of their conversation. For a while it was simply girl talk; what was it called? Gossip. Nothing came of this for quite some time. But eventually he did hear a little something to catch his attention.

"I talked to Molly today." Quirke said.

Draco immediately perked to this. In an effort to look uninterested he applied an Amplifying Charm in their general direction, conspicuously of course, so he could continue his acrobatics without missing a word.

"Yea? How is she?" Lasko asked in what seemed to be concern.

"The poor girl." Summers added shaking her head.

"Not well. She misses D terribly."

There was a sympathetic nod shared amongst them. It was curious to Draco. D? Was that supposed to be himself? He supposed so. There was no Molly throughout the school as far as he knew. And therefore they were talking about his Molly – Ginny – and he would be the D, as in Dragen. Or possibly Draco.

"But she looks to be doing well. In fact, she appears happy." McDonald said.

"She does. But if she showed her true feelings – well look who her brother is. And _his_ friends." Quirke said.

"Ah. One has to keep up appearances in order not to call attention to the matter. And unwelcomed questions." Lasko said wisely.

"I wish there was something we could do." Quirke said.

"If only she could see D again. Privately. If only for a minute." Lasko said.

McDonald sighed. And then changed the subject.

Draco circled a few more times. It was so plainly obvious that this was a set up. They had planned this. Draco scoffed. He would not be set up. Besides, this was only a… little crush. Yes, that's it. A crush. Nothing more. He didn't need sympathy. He did not need help to spend secret time with his crush. If he really, truly wanted her, he'd just walk up to her and say so.

--

The rest of the evening Draco spent trying to convince himself that this _thing_ was indeed a crush. Not even a crush – something more miniscule. She is a Weasley for heaven's sake.

But no, not even his more rational side could convince him. So later that night, after most were in bed, Draco descended the stairs already contemplating when to corner Nova and demand information.

As it turned out, there was no need. It happened to be a convenient time that he did come down for Lasko was laying on the ground in front of the fireplace on her stomach, head wrapped in green flames.

He stood there, leaning his shoulder against the mantle and arms loosely crossed over his chest. It was quite some time later that Lasko pulled her head out. She sat back on her knees and stretched her back. It took all his self control not to roll his eyes at her playing ignorance to his presence.

When she finally looked to him with a slight smirk, Draco groaned a little. "You made your point. Where and when?"

Lasko smiled innocently but must have thought better of playing the part. "Molly has prefect patrolling tomorrow night until 10. So at 815 she'll be resting in the nitch of the fifth floor above the library. It's good sized but secure enough to place a silencing charm.

Draco nodded, turned away and returned to his dorm.

He couldn't sleep that night no matter how he try. He was nervous and a little anxious. It would be the first time they'd spoken since the time at his house.

And what a time that was.

But since then, there had been those incidents - the train and Diagon Ally. Neither were exactly pleasant.

The next day found him lounging around the common room with those he's known since he was learning to walk. Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe were two of a kind. They were both big and brutish and not nearly as dumb as they let on. They were as loyal as they'd come but still only to his money.

Blaise Zabini was Draco's dark double. He was quite a bit quieter and he had a smile that the girls swooned over – much like his own he mused. When the group was younger, Blaise was called Spit Fire by his mother. The boy could move even before he could walk. His parents were always running after him. Not to mention his mouth was uncontrollable. He was smart and had a memory for the record books. But the group simply called him Fire. The name stuck as they grew up and was gradually dropped around the time school started. Even now, the name would slip out occasionally.

Tempus Moon was to his left. She had quite the understated beauty. She really was gorgeous but none ever saw it besides the small group of comrades and a few other Slytherins. Her hair fell in loose curls around her shoulders the color of dark brown clay. Her eyes were a bright green and skin a smooth dark mocha. When she smiled, the gesture ignited her whole face. But this wasn't the Tempus the school saw. During classes, her hair was pulled back at the nape of her neck, her smile was always absent and her robes were baggy by choice. But once the girl stepped back into the common room, the elastic came out of her hair, robes were discarded to show a light figure and the smile was lit.

Next to her sat Pansy Parkinson. Where Tempus has hidden beauty, Pansy had a brilliant mind, again very understated. The girl wasn't half bad when she wasn't obsessing over Draco. She constantly insisted that the two were meant to be together no matter how much Draco tried to push her away. It was an impossible task but one that Draco would never give up on. Just the thought of her made him shudder. But when she wasn't falling all over him she could be fairly enjoyable to be around. She was very intelligent, though she opts to hide it, and constantly laughing. This laugh wasn't the throaty show-laugh though. It was genuine and could be contagious if not careful.

There used to be two more members to their childhood group as well: Theodore Nott and Daphne Greengrass. Nott turned into a sneering loner and Daphne… well… she didn't get along with the girls anymore.

And still even though he had known these people his entire life, even before he had memories to prove it by, he wasn't sure if they were his friends. They were all raised the same way, with the same beliefs and the same kinds of family. He happened to know that his was a bit worse; after all, no one was like Lucius Malfoy. It was hard to decide if they were with _them_ or not.

Trust was the real question. There had just been something about Molly. Perhaps it was that they concealed their identities and that made it seem more secure; like they were getting to know the real person inside instead of who everyone else wanted them to be. But no, even after that, the way she looked at him, the way Ginny Weasley had looked at Draco Malfoy, that was trust shinning bright in her eyes.

A flash of steady movement off to the side caused Draco's eyes to follow Lasko's descent. She looked at him with a smug smirk, flipped her dark hair over her shoulder and left with a wink.

Draco scowled and this caused the group's attention to fall on him.

"What's wrong, Draco?" Pansy cooed and linked her arm with his. "Do you need some cheering up?" she hugged his arm slightly.

A glance to the others showed amusement in Blaise's eyes although there was no smile, full blown laughter from the goons and a slight smirk from Tempus but her eyes were somewhat glossy as if she was off in her own little world.

Draco pushed her off him and stood. He gave the group a grimace and left the common room for the remainder of the day.

* * *

Saturday afternoon found Ginny sitting by the lake studying some Charms homework. Yesterday they had been assigned the charms that would be used for the masquerade ball. One would dye your hair a different color – the basics being the easier colors to learn, brighter colors being more difficult and oddly enough black being the toughest because of how very dark it should be. The second was to charm a mask to stay in place without strings or anything else to assist it. The rules said it must at least cover your eyes and the immediate area surrounding, of course allowing wholes for vision. Both had to last until midnight.

Ginny had always wondered what it would be like to have black hair, so that was her goal. She was practicing on small fur-covered balls – a whole basket of them. She tried the easier colors first, only wasting a few on them and then tried for tints and different shades. She even managed to give one purple fur with silver streaks. Then she spent the entire second half of the basket perfecting the black.

This really was as difficult as Professor Flitwick had said. Only the last half dozen came out as she'd have liked. She'd have to try more once the charms wore off.

Throwing all the fur-balls back into the basket, Ginny looked up to see Nova and Orla making their way toward her. Ginny gave them a smile in greeting which they returned before taking a seat with her.

"It's set." Nova said triumphantly.

"Ok." Ginny said giving her a look that clearly suggested she'd gone mad.

Nova rolled her eyes with a grin. "You'll meet D tonight. In the nitch at 815."

"Oh." Ginny said wide-eyed. She wanted to ask how but for some reason didn't dare. She felt her face contort into that of pain.

"This is what you wanted." Orla said with narrowed eyes.

Ginny looked down to her fidgeting hands. She nodded.

"You're nervous." Nova said. "Don't worry, it'll be dark and he'll be Dragen again."

Ginny felt her lips curl lightly at the thought. Despite the butterflies trying to escape her stomach, Ginny was excited.

--

The nitch was dark; much darker than Dragen's house had been. There had always been a hint of light there that bounced off their bodies. Here it was pitch black.

Ginny sighed in nervousness, her anxiety rising by the moment. She had come early and fixed herself against the far wall on the floor with her wand in hand. She hoped with all she had that he would come before she changed her mind and ran. It had crossed her mind that he may not show up at all. She refused to think of that possibility though.

It was many breathless moments later that wand light filtered into the nitch and Draco Malfoy followed it in. He found her a moment later and sat down next to her. He didn't extinguish his wand; instead he laid it on the opposite side. The soft bluish light reflected off his pale features, giving him an unearthly glow.

She didn't know what to say. The thought never occurred to her that they'd not have anything to talk about. It had come easily before they _knew_ each other.

"You're still with him." Draco said.

Ginny's shoulders slumped and she nodded.

He must have seen this though because he continued. "Why?"

"What if he's the one? What if I make a mistake and then he won't take me back?" She blurted out before she could stop herself. Ginny inwardly cringed at her words.

"I see."

Ginny could hear the darkness in his voice. It wretched her stomach.

"You never gave me an answer." She whispered.

"Are you afraid of being alone?" He asked a bit harshly.

"No." Ginny almost snapped.

"Then why does it have to be one or the other? Can't you just break up with him and we'll see how it goes from there?"

"That depends, Draco, on you. I told you I can handle it but can you stand being with a _Weasley_?!"

There was silence.

"I received a letter from my mother today."

Ginny was a bit baffled by the sudden change in subject.

"She's sent me one every other day since school's started."

"Why?"

"She keeps assigning me 'missions' or 'tasks' – depending on her mood – that will assist in helping my father escape Azkaban. They keep coming because I refuse to answer her."

"Why haven't you?" She asked. Ginny felt him move a little closer, just like he used to during the summer when he was nervous about what he was saying.

"If he was here, I'd probably not be _here_."

"Meaning?"

"He'd have me out of school and I'd be forced to serve the Dark Lord. This last letter said that she has contacted my father about my insolence."

"What can he possibly do from Azkaban?"

"Most of the parents of the students in Slytherin follow the Dark Lord either actively or just in support. There's no way to know for sure where their children's _real_ loyalty lies."

"Your friends-" She stopped when she felt him shake his head.

"No." He said quietly. "Remember loyalty and friendship are two completely different things.

"Maybe for a Slytherin."

"Oh?"

She could hear the amusement in his voice. The change in tone was extremely welcomed. She grinned a little. "We Gryffindor's are loyal _to_ our friends."

"Yes, well, that may be. But I'm a Slytherin."

"But I'm a Gryffindor, Dragen, and you're my friend."

"Just your friend?"

Was that hope in his voice? "What do you want to be?" She asked flirtily.

His hand found hers. "I liked it when we were Dragen and Molly."

"But we're not."

"We are. They are us. I liked how we were moving forward and not sneaking quiet moments."

Ginny giggled. "We snuck around all summer."

There was a moment of quiet conclusion and then Draco chuckled. "Yea I guess we did. Lets do it again."

Ginny sighed and shook her head. "It was fun for the summer but if we're going to be in any kind of relationship, I don't want to have to hide it."

"Only for a little while?"

"It's been three months, Dragen. What are you wanting to hide?" she didn't mean to get defensive but she failed at keeping it concealed in her voice.

"I don't know. I don't like being the center of talk."

"Oh really, Prince of Slytherin?" Ginny teased. She could hear the grin in his voice when he spoke next.

"_That_ was good talk."

"It's because I'm a Weasley. Most people would think that's an improvement for you."

"Not all. The ones in power are the ones I'm concerned about."

Ginny huffed her frustration. "Fine then. You consider growing a back bone and stand up for something you want or believe in and I'll consider breaking up with Harry."

He squeezed her hand just then and let it go. "I wish you'd just try to understand, Mol. I can't change overnight. There are dangerous people waiting for me to step in one direction or another. Announcing our… alliance to each other would seal our fates."

"I'm so sorry you think permanently with a Weasley is such a disgusting thing."

"No Ginny!" He hissed. "It means that although I'm not verbally committed to your cause – that of which all the Weasley's are committed to - you are. And if I'm committed to you, that makes both of us a target for the Dark Lord."

"That makes no sense."

Draco growled slightly and turned himself to face her, wand illuminating both their faces. "I screwed up when I failed to kill Dumbledore last year. I was hiding all summer. All we need is someone to let it slip that I'm here, united with a Weasley – who is united with Dumbledore – and that puts a pretty big bounty on our heads. Yours because you're with me and by hurting you would get to me. Do you understand now, Ginny?"

"Do you trust me?"

Draco narrowed his eyes and was visibly thrown by the question. But his immediate response meant truth. "Yes."

"I told you there were two groups that could help you. I am very involved in both. So if you trust me, trust that I am smart enough to understand the consequences of my decisions."

--

They parted shortly after, the heat of their discussion spent and the remaining time together filled with playful banter.

Ginny was left with many decisions left to make: Harry or Draco? Can she really get the Order or the DA to help Draco? Would You-Know-Who really be after her? But more importantly - especially to a sixteen year old girl – is this _thing_, this crush, is it more than just that, just physical attraction and the 'something new factor' or would she really be in this for the long run?


	9. Plagued by Night

10. Plagued by Night

"_I conjure thee, I conjure thee. Oh dream lover let me see. In my dreams you will be; reveal your true face to me. Luna Amor__**." – The Little Book of Love Spells, Sophia**_

That night it was as if the entire castle did not sleep well for they were all plagued with dreams.

It started out as any other dream might for her…

_Hermione sat curled up in a high back chair, with padded arms and reddish pink suede fabric. She had a light blanket covering her as she sat in front of the fire reading. The book was phenomenal; filled with ordinary people doing extraordinary things._

_Half way through the book, it grew. It grew so large that she had to push the pages with all her strength and body weight to get it to turn. It grew taller than she was, every page containing a life-size image of Ron._

_Each page held a different picture of him; different expressions; different scenery. But as each page turned, the image of Ron slowly became distorted. His eyes were always whole: vacant and filled with emotion. And there was always limp red hair._

_Slowly, as she kept turning the pages, his image was becoming dismembered. She wanted to stop but she had no will power to do so. She could only keep turning the pages and see him become less and less recognizable. The scenery behind him became horrific as well, with dead trees, cracked ground and lightning._

_Finally the last page turned and it was just a mass of swirling color with a large red streak across the middle that had been his hair and his eyes were whole and hidden in the mess. They seemed to focus on her and plead for help._

_Hermione tried to shut the book, but it was stuck open. A shrill scream was echoing around her. She looked and looked but found no one else there besides herself._

_That's when she realized the scream was her own._

Although Hermione did not wake up, she tossed and turned all night whimpering slightly.

* * *

Ginny was exhausted as she climbed into bed. The moment her head hit the pillow, she was already fast asleep.

_She was back on Paradise Island, in the home of Natalie McDonald's on the perfect beach on the perfect night. It was only her in the house and so she was readying herself for bed. _

_It was late and so the sun was setting on the west side, the last orange rays flooding the room in a warm glow. Her dark red hair was up in an elastic, the ends tickling her shoulders. She wore a white camisole and white cotton panties as she climbed into bed. _

_It was such a comfortable feeling, being nestled between the soft fabrics – the wonderful feeling against her bare skin - and her head resting on the heavenly fluffed-up pillows. She pulled one to the front of her and hugged it tightly before she fell asleep with a content smile on her lips._

_Her sleep was interrupted by the movements in her arms. Her eyes fluttered open to see a man's body being held firmly to her almost bare self. Ginny gave a slight gasp. It caused the man to turn over and she came face to face with an equally bare Draco._

_He smiled to her, wrapping her in his arms and kissing her slightly on the tip of her nose._

"_Didn't mean to wake you, Mol." He whispered and nuzzled closer to her. "I love having you in my arms."_

Ginny's eyes shot opened. Her attention went straight to the curtains moving, rubbing against her arm which must have been the sensation that had awaken her to begin with. With the blankets held tightly to her chin, she investigated a little further, poking her head around to reveal the room. She sighed in relief and attempted to calm her fluttering heart when she saw it was the breeze from the opened window making her bed hangings dance. But as she closed her eyes and realized she was alone in the bed, her heart beat a little louder at her unbidden desires.

* * *

Harry had been ecstatic to retreat to the confines of his four-poster. He was relieved to finally shut out the world around him and sleep safely in his own bed. But it was a nightmare from the start when yet again he had missed Ginny before she ran up to her room.

_He stood alone in the middle of an empty room. Or was it a room at all? It was dark; so dark that he couldn't see anything. The only thing visible was himself._

_He was hit in the back by something. It had stung. Harry spun around to face his attacker but there was no one there. Laughter soon filled the air._

_He recognized the voice but could not place it. He was hit again and again there was no one. But now, where there was only one voice, it has been joined by others and slowly they multiplied. Whatever it was he was being hit with had started to come more frequently. They hurt too. He thought at first they were balls of water, but no, the substance was too thick. Then he thought perhaps paint because of the texture and color. But no, it was too slimy._

_Harry stopped analyzing the disgusting stuff when one hit him on the side of the head, on his right ear. That's when he noticed what the substance did. When hitting a piece of fabric, the fabric would instantly stiffen. If he moved that piece or touched it at all, it shattered like glass, the pieces falling to his feet._

_But when it hit his skin, his flexibility was gone completely and became unusable, even painful. He couldn't hear out of his ear. Where another hit his wrist, there was no movement at all and a pain he'd never dreamed possible._

_He looked up and was startled at all the angry, laughing faces. He was right to recognize the laughter but they weren't who he'd thought they'd be. They were his friends, all laughing cruelly and hitting him with these balls._

_The faces were spinning around him, slowly at first. All his friends were there, his girlfriend and the rest of the Weasleys. They were all laughing at his misery; laughing at his pain; but none more than Ginny. She was laughing the hardest. She laughed so hard, tears were falling down her cheeks. It was a cruel, evil laughter and her eyes were filled with disgust. All of their eyes were filled with the same emotions, little variation._

_Their faces were starting to spin around him faster. He realized they were pictures like on a television. They were becoming more grotesque with large sharp teeth and blood red eyes._

_Harry screamed._

When he awoke, it was from the impact of him hitting the floor, the pain radiating from his wrist. He looked around wildly until he recognized his surroundings as safe and quiet.

"Bloody hell." He muttered and climbed back into bed. But he could not sleep.

* * *

_He stood facing his father. He could feel the anticipation and dread fill his chest._

_Lucius looked at him with cold calculating eyes. Then, as if a fire ignited, he towered over Draco surrounded in flames. "You what?" his voice bellowed echoing off the invisible walls._

_Draco's heart was beating painfully hard against his ribs. "I'm in love with Ginny Weasley."_

_The sure steady voice he spoke in surprised him._

_Lucius regained his normal form. "I see. You've turned into a traitor as well."_

"_No." Draco was quick to say._

"_You cannot love a Weasley." He spat. "They're lower than vermin."_

"_You're wrong. I love her. And there's nothing you can do about it."_

"_Nothing?" A smile spread across his sharp features. "Nothing you say?" And he started to laugh._

_Fear rose though him as he started to tremble._

"_I'll show you nothing boy." He waved a hand and somewhere to the left a torch ignited. _

_Draco did not want to look. But he did. There sat Ginny on her knees, hands tied behind her back and gagged. Her clothing was torn and dirt marks covered her skin. There were patches of dried blood all over her body and clothing._

"_Ginny!" Draco screamed and reached out for her. His feet were stuck to the floor and try as he may, he could not get to her._

_Her eyes were pleading, begging for help._

_Lucius laughed and pointed his wand at her._

_Panic swept through him the moments before his father said the curse. Ginny's tormented screams filled the air as time and time again his father tortured the girl he loved and he was helpless to stop._

Draco shot up in bed in a cold sweat and panting heavily. He sprang out of bed as if it was on fire and quickly exited the dormitory. He descended the stairs not remembering he was only in shorts and therefore not bothering to cover himself as he strolled into the common room.

Tempus lay fast asleep on the couch, a book draped across her chest. Draco thanked his lucky stars there was someone around to comfort him. It was even better that it was Tempus.

He picked the book up and set it on the table before scooping the girl gently into his arms. He proceeded to carry her upstairs.

Her eyes fluttered open and a tired hand brushed against his cheek. "Where are you taking me, Draco?" she asked sleepily.

"To my bed." He said, sleep evident in his voice as well.

He pushed his dormitory door open to reveal the other occupants still fast asleep. Visions of a tortured Ginny filled his eyes and the dread of helplessness washed over his body. He hurried silent steps to lay Tempus down before he began to tremble.

Once in the confines of his silently charmed bed, Tempus said, "We agreed never to do this."

Draco ignored her reasoning and since she didn't flat out tell him no, he climbed on top of her.

Tempus sighed as he started kissing her neck. "This won't fix anything. It'll still be there in the morning." She whispered close to his ear.

He stopped abruptly and his body shook. "He tortured her." He whispered and collapsed on the bed next to her. He felt the blanket come up around him and Tempus' small soft hands rubbed his back in soothing circles.

He was terrified to go back to sleep but it fought to claim him anyways.

This time his dreams were different. It was still filled with Ginny but this one was far more enjoyable. They were doing things he had only ever dreamed a girl would do. This was how dreams were supposed to be. It was so real and life like; as if Ginny was really with him, loving him.

"_And I'd give up forever to touch you 'cause I know that you feel me somehow. You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be and I don't want to miss you right now." __**-Iris, Goo Goo Dolls**_

-LC


	10. Total Facade

11. Total Façade

"_Just for this moment, as long as you're mine. Come be how you want to and see how bright we shine. Borrow the moonlight until it is through and know I'll be here holding you. As long as you're mine." __**–As Long As You're Mine, Wicked**_

Three weeks found Ginny in front of her mirror, readying herself for the ball. She had made her dress robes and they came out phenomenally well if she did say so herself. She had taken out one of her old dress robes from a second-hand shop and bought some deep purple fabric. Charming them together, cutting here, pulling in there… the outcome was a gorgeous gothic piece.

Her hair was charmed to her shoulders, pitch black and silky smooth, straight and wonderful. She had even managed to add a tint of purple to the black – which was very challenging – to contribute to the radiance of her robes.

Her mask was simple and black with a few purple hints here and there. It covered only the required area and brought out the blandness of her brown eyes.

So she couldn't stop with having accomplished justthe requirements. Her freckles stood out and she couldn't seem to get by the boringness of her eye color. So she charmed her eyes a brilliant blue and rubbed Undefining Balm over the exposed parts of her skin. With a smile, she descended the stairs.

The rules were simple. The ball started at 7 and ended at midnight. Once out of your dorm, there was a spell blanketing the entire school that made you unable to speak your name and successfully hiding your identity. At the entrance to the Great Hall, a Wizard Insta-Picture was taken of your appearance and handed to you. One at a time, you entered the door, a spell was placed on you to glow a certain color if you completed the assigned charms for this night correctly – hair and mask. Your picture was then marked with the appropriate grade and you placed it into an admittance barrel after writing your name on it. Ginny passed with a brilliant blue haze, much brighter than almost all around her.

It was like being in a huge room filled with new people. Of course, she had known these people for years. But with the inability to label who you were, everyone was new.

It was awkward for a while. Ginny found she was unusually shy. She was asked to dance by a few different boys – none of which she could recognize by their voice or the like – but accepted all the same.

She soon shied away from dancing and headed off to the sides and occupied her time admiring the night sky. The moon was stunning and reflected enchantingly off the lake. It was beautiful and the calm washed over her like rain.

* * *

He hadn't put too much into his appearance. Why bother? Draco Malfoy looks good no matter what he wears (or doesn't wear). His robes were a simple black in an unimaginably sleek fabric, the insides a smooth satin green. His hair he charmed black – because it was the hardest and so naturally he'd have to be the best of the best – short and spiked. Over his eyes was a simple back domino mask.

The Great Hall must have had an Expanding Charm on it for it was even more enormous than usual. The decorations were aiming for 'enchanted evening' as some of the small favor tokens said. After a little inspection, it wasn't half bad. But the other half was.

Draco danced with a few girls, but no one seemed to fit right into his arms. They were either too chatty or too shy, too nervous and even too clumsy. Eventually Draco took a seat at a round table hidden in the shadows.

He found Blaise right away; charmed his hair stark white – the only one to do so – with a brilliant red mask. He was off to the side, leaning on a wall with four girls surrounding him, hanging on his every word. His stance was what originally gave him away.

A while later, Draco spotted Tempus. Her hair was charmed neon pink; long with her traditional loose ringlets. She wore a teal headband, teal mask and teal robes with slight splashes of pink. But it wasn't her dressing that gave her away. It was her unmistakable skin color coupled with that soft beautiful smile. She had been with the same boy for the entire evening so far (it was now 830). Draco could not place him, though he did try. He was a full head taller than Tempus and she was not one of those short girls either.

Draco considered finding Pansy just to have something to do but upon hearing her show-laugh, he changed his mind. As fun as it was to be obsessed over, he was just not in the mood.

He yawned and considered leaving but a light movement to his right caused his eyes to turn. She stood in the window, the moon illuminating her pale skin. Her hair was black but shimmered purple in the moon's glow.

_She_ was the only thing he'd seen so far that was truly enchanting. Draco went over to her, took her hand and led her to the floor.

She fit perfectly in his arms. This made him smile. Her skin was soft and beautiful and light. Her eyes were the brightest blue he had ever seen.

"You're gorgeous." Draco said.

Her eyes sparkled and it made his stomach do strange things. She gave him a soft smile and in a tinkling voice said, "Thank you." He didn't miss the light blush.

Her small, delicate hands ran over his arms, shoulders and chest as if memorizing the feeling of his body. Then she looked up to him. Her eyes glowed and her smile turned mischievous. "You're gorgeous too."

Draco chuckled. "I thought you just liked to touch me."

Her eyes sparkled again. "It's an amazing feeling. What is it?"

Draco shrugged one shoulder. "Asked my mother to send me dress robes. This is what I got. But I can take it off if you'd like to look at the tag."

She giggled; another sound that caused his stomach to do funny things. He'd felt the feeling before.

"I'll keep that in mind."

They danced for quite a while, chatting sometimes and others in comfortable silence. After a good hour on the floor, Draco led her to a table in the corner.

She sighed as she sat and lifted her feet to reveal boots of all things. Draco laughed and she looked slyly at him with a smile. He soon etched that look into his memory. She pointed her wand at her feet and muttered some words before putting her feet back on the floor and replacing her wand somewhere among her body.

"You'll never catch me in dress shoes." She commented.

Draco chuckled.

Then she sat up, leaned both elbows on the table and rested her chin in her hands. She just gazed at him with a small lingering smile.

"So," She began. "Mystery Man, what are your plans for after school?"

He couldn't help but smile. "Travel maybe. Perhaps just start over somewhere new." It wasn't a complete lie. He probably would have to leave the country once not in the 'safety' of Hogwarts anymore. But it would be running and hiding instead of leisure. He just sugar coated it a little. "You?"

"I don't really have a plan. But I don't want something ordinary. Maybe an artist or… something."

"Do you write?" He didn't know why he asked it. It surprised himself.

She shook her head. "No. But if I had time, I'd love to."

Draco gave her a small smile but couldn't figure out why he felt slightly disappointed.

"Do you?" She asked.

Draco raised his brows. "No."

She gave him a sexy smile that did things to his body that he tried to ignore. She was easy to talk to. She was easy to look at. And she fit perfectly in his arms; shaped perfectly to his body.

He didn't mind the questions he'd normally growl at. He was enjoying his evening with this girl he didn't know. It did worry him that she might be a Gryffindor – or worse - a mudblood. But he brushed that off convincing himself that no mudblood was pleasant.

He watched her look around for a while. She had a thoughtful look in her eyes and every now and again she'd smile lightly.

"What do you think the purpose of this is?" She turned to look at him with her head cocked to the side.

He shrugged. "You think there's a reason?"

"There's a reason for everything." She said.

"What do you think?"

She shrugged. "Could be anything. Promote house unity, to see if we're smart enough to master fairly simple charms, to see if we're clever enough to find our friends, to prove us wrong on our assumptions of others. What's your theory?"

"Don't have one."

"Yes you do." She insisted with a grin. "Everyone has a theory."

He couldn't help but smile back. "Its Dumbledore's insane idea of fun, I guess." He watched all the humor and emotion fall from her face.

"You're not having fun?" She questioned.

Draco opened his mouth to correct his answer but she cut him off.

"I'm not forcing you to stay with me." Her voice was slightly chilled now.

He took her hand in his and gave her a charming smile. "I'm having a great time with you. I just meant it like you said; proving us wrong about others. It'd be the loon's idea of funny."

She seemed to accept this but her livelihood did not returned to what it had been. So Draco stood and pulled her to her feet. She followed wordlessly, curiosity in her eyes but the smile remained absent.

They danced for a few songs and when she still hadn't perked back up he did the only thing he could think of. He sped up their dancing, twirling them around and around in circles, their path becoming bigger and bigger. She did smile slightly then at the rush of still air and the faces flashing by her.

He had cleared them an open area and stopped abruptly. She looked at him doubtfully but before anything else, he spun her away from him, their hands still clasped together. It startled her into a full smile. He spun her back in and she laughed when she met his arms.

He spent the remainder of the song in such a way doing slightly outrageous things and causing her to laugh. At the very end of the song, he leaned her back in a long, low dip and held her there. She giggled, reached one hand up to the back of his neck and placed her lips on his in a soft kiss.

It was a wonder he didn't drop her with the shock of it all. It was such a feeling her lips on his caused. There were claps and awing and cheering for them as he led her to the far side to continue dancing.

After a few moments of quiet in which she had her head on his shoulder, she said, "So that's how you fix your mistakes."

He had his head bent over her shoulder, his lips close to her ear. He smiled. "Hmm… I don't make mistakes."

"You do." She said and pulled back to look at him. "Because I was ready to excuse myself from your presence. But you managed to change my mind just now."

Her eyes, those beautiful blue eyes, glittered in the torch light.

He gave her a soft smile. "What I said before. When I came here tonight, that was my thought on the purpose of all these lunacies because Dumbledore's a mad old fool. But because of you, I'm enjoying myself greatly."

"You're a Slytherin."

Draco smirked and nodded once. "What makes you so sure?"

"Because of your arrogance. And because the only people I've ever met that don't have complete respect and admiration for Dumbledore are, or have been, Slytherin."

Draco smile. "I see. Astute observation."

"So, what house am I in?"

"I have no idea."

"So guess."

"No."

"Why?"

Draco thought a moment before answering. "You remember the sorting hat's song? About Slytherin?"

"'Power hungry Slytherin, Choose only pure-blood friends. Advantage is great ambition and cunning to the end.'" She quoted.

"There's those reasons. I guess I don't really want to know."

"You're scared."

He snorted. "I'm scared of nothing." A vision of Ginny being tortured by his father flashed in his mind for a moment.

"You're scared that I'm not pure-blood."

"…I'd be irritated if you weren't. But you are."

"What makes you so sure?"

"If you weren't," Draco said and brushed a hand through her hair. "And you knew I'm a Slytherin and what I'm about – how I was raised." He pulled her flush to him and lowered his voice. "You'd have said so, cursed me and not be in my arms still with a smile."

"I don't hate nonpure-bloods." She said sternly.

Draco shrugged.

They alternated between dancing and relaxing at the table and chatting until 1130 when Draco decided it was time for a break in scenery. He led her to one of the balconies off the Great Hall, charmed to be there for this night.

She headed right to the rail and looked to the sky. The moon made it look like an unearthly glow radiated from her.

He couldn't help it; Draco walked behind her and wrapped her in his arms. He felt her smile and she rested her head back on his chest. They stayed quiet like that for a while until she turned in his arms to face him.

"I've had a wonderful time with you tonight." She said quietly.

"It's not over." Draco said, holding her a little closer.

"Almost."

"Then let's make these last moments really wonderful."

She giggled when he started to lean into her but kissed him back all the same. It was a rush, an almost familiar taste. Instead of trying to place it, he enjoyed her lips and tongue.

The sound of the clock's 12 chimes indicating midnight sounded in the distance, faded into the background by the rush of feeling her kisses were stirring up, but Draco held tighter. Her hair started to grow in his hands and as the last chime sounded, their masks fell to the ground.

He didn't open his eyes when she started to pull away. Instead he pulled her into a hug. He felt her sigh and whisper something he didn't catch.

Her hands were running through his hair but it was the familiar scent of her hair that caught his attention. And then her voice saying the one word that made everything eerily familiar throughout the night crash into understanding.

"Dragen." She said.

He pulled her back and looked at her in shock. Slowly a smile spread across his features. "Molly."

Ginny laughed. "I'd hoped it was you."

He kissed her again at those words. Finally she pulled away and looked at him expectantly.

"What?"

She shook her head slightly a smile lingering. "Drawn together again. Doesn't that tell you something?"

"I'm irresistible."

She hit him playfully. He pulled her into another hug as he laughed at her.

"I love having you in my arms. I want you, Mol."

"Say the words." She whispered.

He took a deep breath ready to do just that. Then her tortured screams filled his ears and his father's merciless laugh. "I…"

She pulled back to look at him full on. "Tell me now; are you willing to let your image go to be with a Weasley? Can you take the glares and the snickers? I won't hide a relationship, Draco."

"Yes." He answered quickly, then, "No. Not yet. I just need time."

"No!" She said crossly. "I'm tired of this game. Now or not at all."

He didn't know what to say. Yes he wanted her. Wanted her more than he had ever wanted anything. Wanted her with his entire being. Wanted her so bad it was like someone was slowly killing him every time they were apart. But it was just too dangerous right now to let it out into the open.

His silence caused her to turn and leave him. He felt his shoulders slump, his head hang. So close to having one thing right in his life. His eyes fell to the ground and saw their masks, hers over his where they had fallen at their feet. He bent and picked hers up.

Draco heaved a sigh.

* * *

Hermione's favorite part of the night was when the masks came off and students started to recognize the others. It was amusing and shocking. But the evening didn't come without its questions. What was the point? Who had thought of this? And why did Ginny practically run by her almost in tears?

Hermione had been gathered in a small group chattering with Ron, Seamus and Luna when she had seen Ginny come from the balcony. The girl stopped a moment and placed her hands on her face. But moments later she had taken off obviously trying to hold back tears. The curiosity got the better of her and Hermione backed up a few steps so she could see who Ginny left outside.

It was Draco Malfoy! Hermione felt her eyes widen in amazement but further interest peaked to see that he looked upset too and that he was holding her mask.

There was something strange going on.

Hermione continued to watch Draco. He gently rubbed a thumb across the material of her mask, his face contorting into a variety of emotions. Then he turned.

Hermione did the same then, lacing her fingers with Ron's and whispering that she was tired in his ear.

They walked quietly along the corridors for a time as she mulled over what she'd seen. What was the best way to ask for his opinion on the matter?

"I saw Ginny." Hermione said.

"Yea?" He asked.

"She looked upset when she went by."

Ron's face changed into concern.

"She came from the balcony… Malfoy was out there."

Now he turned instantly red, anger rising in by the second. "If he hurt her-"

"I don't think it's like that. He looked sad when I looked out there."

Ron frowned and thought this over. Then he shrugged. "She was probably just tired too and you thought she had come from there but really she was walking by."

Hermione huffed. "No. She did. And she's been acting kind of weird lately too."

"She's had a long summer. Just taking a while to settle back to normal is all."

"No, Ron! Will you please take this seriously?"

"I am!" Ron snapped. "But do you really think my little sister would have anything to do with Malfoy? She's with Harry. _Happily _with Harry."

"You only see what you want to see."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked testily.

"She's tried to hint at things with me all summer and I just never really understood. Then tonight-"

"Ginny is not involved with Malfoy!" Ron all but yelled.

"He was holding her mask. I know it was hers because I was with her when she bought it in Diagon Ally."

"My sister-" He seethed.

Hermione ripped her hand from his and looked at him with her own anger flaring. He could be so impossible sometimes. "You don't know your sister at all! You barely pay attention to her! You and Harry are both too blind and caught up in your own interests to see that there's something wrong!" And she stormed off.

"_I can't control my destiny; I trust my soul. My only goal is just to be. There's only now; there's only here. Give into love or live in fear. No other path, not other way. No day but today__**." –Another Day, Rent**_


	11. Vomiting Hearts

12. Vomiting Hearts

"_The heart may freeze; or it can burn. They pain will ease if I can learn. There is no future; there is no past. I live this moment as my last. There's only us; there's only this. Forget regret or life is yours to miss. No other road; no other way. No day but today."_ _**– Another day, Rent Soundtrack**_

Ginny's schedule was exceptionally busy this year. She didn't have a real plan for her future, a career in mind for after Hogwarts, so Ginny just took courses that interested her. But today was Thursday and one of her least liked days: Double Transfiguration in the morning with the Ravenclaws and then Ancient Runes and Potions in the afternoon. And in potions the Gryffindors were paired with the Slytherin.

To be honest it wasn't all that bad; none of the classes were because at least one of her friends were always there. The problem was not the company, it was the mounds of homework piled on the by the teachers: a three foot essay in potions due next class (Tuesday), a foot and a half in Transfiguration due Tuesday as well. But worst of all was the Ancient Runes homework. She had had to purchase her own set of runes for the class at the beginning of the year. The assignment was to perform a reading on yourself and write a report on the findings.

Its true Ginny could have just skivvied the assignment and pulled something from thin air, but that wasn't her style. She always made a real truthful attempt at her assignments. It's also true that she could save it until a later date seeming's as it wasn't due until Wednesday but again that was not her style. She liked to finish her assignments the same day as her class therefore leaving the weekends free to do whatever or study further if need be. No, Ginny was not a complete school freak like Hermione but she would definitely do everything in her power to make it possible to enjoy her weekends.

The only problem was the constant interruptions. Colin, Evan and Geoffrey were constantly attempting conversation and worse, succeeding. She was laughing so hard she barely had the energy or breath to tell them to let her be. Her peace lasted long enough to finish her potions and make a dent in her transfiguration essay. Then she was interrupted further when Harry, Hermione and Ron flounced down with her.

It had been a couple weeks since the ball and she noticed a couple different things: 1. Her thoughts swam in panic on two occasions – whenever Harry was near or at the sight of Draco. And 2. Ron and Hermione acted very strangely as of late. Their arguing and bickering had died down considerably once they had gotten together but lately it had resurfaced with a vengeance.

Ginny struggled to swallow a scowl at the trio and sank lower into her Ancient Runes book.

"Hey, Gin." Harry greeted and scooted over the cushions to get closer to her.

She felt the familiar panic rise in her chest and she had to force her shoulders to remain relaxed. She glanced up at him with a small smile and flashed the same to her brother and his girlfriend. Then she returned her extremely self-conscious attention back to her book.

"How's the class going?" Harry asked her.

She again fought the sigh as she looked up to him. Ginny shrugged. "That depends which way you look at it. I find the class itself very interesting. The homework I find frustrating." She made special emphasis on 'homework' hoping he'd take the hint.

Instead Harry draped his arm around her shoulders. A faint reverberation of Draco's words echoed through her mind and so her eyes dropped immediately back to her opened book. "_You're still with him."_

It's a very strange feeling when panic starts to take over. Ginny's stomach was clenching like she wanted to vomit. The words on the pages in front of her swirled until she was dizzy and slightly lightheaded. She could feel her palms start to sweat.

Ginny shut her book and shoved it into her bag with the rest of her belongings. The three stopped talking.

"I… um… forgot that I told Orla I'd meet her to study. I'll catch up with you guys later, yeah?"

She didn't wait for an answer and sprinted out of the common room and through the portrait hole. Once it closed, Ginny leaned back against the wall and sighed.

"_I see."_

Draco's words again echoed. Her left hand covered her eyes momentarily before sliding down her face.

"You alright?" The fat lady asked.

Ginny took a deep breath. "I don't know. Is it possible for one to throw up their heart?"

"I've never heard of it happening." The portrait answered.

"I thought not." Ginny pushed off the wall and headed through the hallways. There was nowhere to go to work except the library. So naturally this is where she went.

She walked in and glanced around but when her eyes fell on Draco sitting grumpily next to one of his housemates, Ginny spun around and almost ran out.

_Please don't let him have seen me_, she kept thinking as she hurried off. The last place to go was outside.

And so that is where she went and stayed during all of dinner and straight up until her time for prefect patrolling.

Ginny had dropped her bag off in her dorm and headed down to the dungeons for her rounds. She had traded floors with one of the other prefects in order to avoid Draco. Since their first meeting in the nitch, they had met there every other night. But since the ball, she'd not stepped foot on the fifth floor. The dungeons should be one of the last places he'd look for her.

The thing was, Ginny really did miss him. But what kind of relationship, loyalty, could they have if he wasn't willing to stand up and take the heat? And so her resolution was to get over him.

Ginny was making a valiant effort to do so too. She traded patrolling floors, kept her back to his table during meal times, absorbed herself into her school work and distracted herself with her friends.

It had been a couple weeks and she'd done well so far. Ginny walked the labyrinth halls of the dungeons with her wand twirling in her fingers, her mind contemplating the theory of runes and then jumping over to various conversations with her friends when wand light at the end of the hall indicated a student out of bed.

Ginny sighed and walked toward it, readying herself to take points and escort the student back to their dorm.

It was Draco, as if that wouldn't have been predictable. It was only a matter of time, she told herself. Ginny forced herself to refocus her thoughts back to what they were and set her face in scorn as she kept walking.

Draco didn't pretend not to watch her but he didn't speak or try and stop her from walking on by.

As Ginny rounded the corner, she sighed in relief. Every floor always had two prefects and it was only natural that you run into each other. But it wouldn't happen again; the halls are like a maze down here.

With that self comfort, Ginny continued on with her thoughts. Until they did cross paths again. And then a third time after that.

On the fourth time, Ginny saw him smirk. "Someone really wants us together."

"You had your chance." Ginny said coldly.

Draco shook his head. "Why are you with him?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "What's that matter to you? Besides, it's none of your business."

"You know, everyone only likes him by accident. He wasn't meant to survive that curse. Had he died, he'd just be another dead, none the wiser. But I earn the attention and admiration I get. You don't want to be with him; you want the hero."

"Don't pretend you know me. Or Harry. And you're definitely not a hero. So if that is what I wanted, why would I even consider leaving him for you?"

Draco ignored this. "You're bored with him."

"He who is envious can see no great achievements of others."

"What?" Draco said, face scrunching.

Ginny heaved a sigh and continued on by him without another word.

But again they ran into each other. Ginny didn't acknowledge him. When she noticed him staring she only glared and persisted down the hall.

There were six yards between them when Draco turned and called to her.

Ginny stopped, visibly hung her head a moment and then turned to face him.

"Do you love him?"

Out of all the things he could have said or asked, this was the least expected. She didn't know what to say. Love? A year ago she'd have said yes right away. Hell, a couple months ago she'd have said yes. But now? Did Ginny still love Harry? Or did she ever _really_ love him at all?

It was clear to Draco that she was thinking about it and not just ignoring him. A minute later he half smirked but not really a smug or happy expression. "If you did, you wouldn't have had to stop and think about it. You'd have said yes immediately."

He turned and headed back to his dorm; a smile lingering. There was still a chance they could be together.


	12. Positively Perfect

13. Positively Perfect

"_But now there's nowhere to hide since you pushed my love aside. I'm out of my head, hopelessly devoted to you."_ _**-Hopelessly Devoted, Grease**_

The days seemed to be getting shorter and colder. Of course it was nearing the end of October. But all this was ok to Ginny because it matched her mood perfectly; shorter temper and a colder personality.

It had become a chore to endure her boyfriend lately. So when Nova questioned her again on why she hadn't broken up with him yet her answer was, "why indeed?"

With a light sigh Ginny sat at the Gryffindor table and pushed her food around on her plate a while. Harry sat down next to her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek for a morning greeting. To cover her growl, she brought her pumpkin juice to her lips.

She knew she was being unfair. Her delaying the situation she was currently avoiding was only hurting those involved all that much more.

Ginny's head lowered further down into her plate when she saw Zabini walk through the giant double doors because she knew he'd be close behind. And he was; with Pansy Parkinson hanging off his arm, Tempus Moon hugging her books in front of her on his other side and Goyle and Crabbe laughing loudly behind him.

"They act like they're all important." Ron snickered.

Ginny couldn't help it; she glanced up. Her eyes met his briefly – sadly – before she turned away and pushed around the food in front of her some more.

Beside her Ron and Harry made their snide comments until Hermione shut them up.

She was thankful for the distraction when owl post came. It was a relief to receive a package to take her mind off present day disturbances in her happiness – note sarcasm.

Her parents had sent them picture from Bill and Fleur's wedding. It was good to see all their smiling faces. It was good to see some _real_ happiness. Ron had received some as well and so the four of them passed around the pictures commenting as they did.

"Her dress was so gorgeous." Hermione said.

"I especially love this picture." Said Ron handing Hermione the one of Bill and Mrs. Weasley dancing. "Mum looks so happy."

"She does. I bet she loved having all her children in one place again."

Ginny nodded.

"The cake was amazing." Harry said. "The way it was charmed to have a fountain spitting frosting."

"Heaven." Ron said.

"And the design. A cake garden surrounding the frosting fountain." Harry said.

"That was creative. But at ours I'd like something a little more unique. Like dragon's breathing fire or sea nymphs swimming in a frosting lake."

Silence ensued. Ginny didn't notice at first as she continued gazing at the pictures. But it became deafening. She looked up to curious eyes from Hermione, an astonished-but-dumb look from her brother and an almost giddy-excited look from Harry.

"What?" Ginny asked.

A smile crept across Harry's face. His eyes brightening by the second. "You just said our wedding."

Ginny sucked in a breath as the panic started to rise.

"We're getting married?"

Now Ginny could _hear_ the giddiness and _see_ the excitement in a smile she had never seen more pure and filled with joy as she looked at him.

All Ginny could manage was to blink her eyes. _Please tell me I'm going to wake up_, she begged silently. "Well – I just meant-"

Before she could say anything else, Harry stood and climbed onto his chair, effectively gaining the attention of the entire Great Hall.

"Oh, God." Ginny whispered, burying her head in her hands.

"Everyone," Harry hollered. "Ginny and I are to be married."

There were cheers and then pats on her back and crowding around her like she was a celebrity. Of course, marrying The Boy-Who-Lived would make her one. The smiles were dizzying, the voices making her head throb and the people suffocating her.

"So, how's it feel being the one Harry chose to be his wife?" Someone asked from behind.

Ginny could feel fears of entrapment spring up. "Actually I've never felt more nauseous."

* * *

The mornings had become more and more horrible. It had long come to pass that Draco admitted to wanting Ginny to himself. That was the easy part as it turned out. The hard part was trying to make her understand the dangers in a relationship visible to the public.

He'd not been able to get her alone in days; not since that night patrolling in the dungeons. She'd almost literally disappeared. Except at meal times but that was a joke.

The worst part in this whole mess was that she'd not even looked at him. He just wanted to scream at her "You think this is easy for me?" That couldn't happen though.

With a heavy sigh, Draco headed for the great hall but not soon enough that his minions didn't join him. Parkinson immediately clutched onto his arm like he was a lifeboat. Draco didn't even bother with a sigh or growl or grimace. What was the use?

Tempus took to this other side, books lightly hugged to the front of her. She looked at him sideways and offered him a small smile. Flashbacks to his nightmare and his taking advantage of this girl flashed before his eyes. He wasn't the best of friends, that's for sure.

Draco could hear Crabbe and Goyle behind him. What were they talking about? Quidditch? No. It sounded vaguely darker… Voldemort? No, no. They'd not do that in the open. They weren't _that_ stupid. Draco strained to hear and was slightly amused to find out the goons were talking about a girl. He'd never heard them do so before.

He had almost laughed at them when Blaise pushed the giant doors to the Great Hall open. As always his eyes sought out Ginny. Her head was down and she played with her food.

As they walked, Draco watched her until Tempus whispered, "Staring is not polite."

He quickly turned away. Did she know who he was looking at? Draco didn't dare look to find out.

Breakfast dragged. Then the owl post came with yet another letter from his mother. This time he didn't bother to open it, instead shoved it in his robes.

Draco wanted to lay his head down on the table. Who cares what people would think? He didn't anymore. He was toying with this idea when Potter stood and made his announcement.

It was like his world came crashing down around him. He felt what little color was in his face drain as the blood rushed from his face. Or perhaps his heart had just stopped beating.

Everything momentarily drowned out; all the cheers and clapping (laughing and snickering from the Slytherins), even his own vision was contorted. That lasted only a moment before Draco shoved his plate across the table and stood.

He stormed out so suddenly he hadn't realized until he was in his dorm destroying absolutely everything his hands could get a hold of. And when he ran out of those items, his wand destroyed the rest. But that didn't nearly satisfy the sickness that swam in his stomach or the strange feeling that his heart had been crushed or the swimming feeling his head was going though.

So Draco emerged and traipsed down stairs to the common room and tore that apart too. Suddenly he was on the floor in silent tears, his hands covering his face.

At some point he noticed two very shocking things. At the same time he realized that his tears were stinging open wounds on his face – which he hadn't remembered being inflicted upon his person – he also realized that this crush, this infatuation and any other excuse he came up with for his desires for the Weasley girl, were in fact all a bunch of crap. He had real feelings for this girl and he had missed his chance with her.

The second thing was that after a particularly loud sob, Draco realized he was not alone. A gentle hand had rested lightly on his forearm and Draco snapped his head up to see Tempus' concerned green eyes staring at him with her own tears.

"Please don't cry." She whispered.

Draco violently whipped them away only to have more streak down. "I'm not." He said flatly. "And if you tell anyone that I did, I swear-"

"Cut it out, Draco. You know you can trust me." She said pushing him lightly.

Draco didn't respond. Instead he covered his face once more. Taking deep breaths, he finally soothed the tears away. But the pain remained.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

He shook his head. "Nothing to talk about."

"Oh really." She said making a show of looking around the battle field. "Just a mood swing then and after a meltdown. Perfectly understandable."

Had Draco had the energy, he'd have told her off but he felt incredibly weak at the moment. Draco looked up to her after a while and for whatever reason just started talking.

"I screwed up." He said quietly. "And I think I screwed up so bad that I can't fix it this time. I only wanted what was best but there was no convincing her. Despite what she thought, it wasn't shame or cowardice – well maybe a little of that – but mostly I just didn't want her in danger." He felt the tears well up once more. "She was my savior before I even knew it and I figured it out far too late."

His head hung.

"What happened." Tempus asked.

He felt a sinister chuckle escape and a bitter smile form as he turned his head to face Tempus once more. "He was the one. She loves him." _And not me._

* * *

Since the ball and their argument, Hermione had found it harder and harder to get along with Ron. Very rarely did they sit closely and snuggle together like they used to. Very rarely did they look at each other just to admire. Very rarely were their words kind and gentle as they once were.

Hermione kept trying to show Ron Ginny's change but he'd just continue to make excuses. "She's tired." "She had to meet her friends." "She wasn't hungry." And the list grew daily.

There were times when Hermione was sure Harry was noticing a difference too but his words sounded more in awe of her than anything. "Poor girl had a long day and is exhausted." "Such devotion to her friends."

It was so frustrating. Not to mention Hermione could never find the opportunity to speak to her alone. She was always with her friends – either one or more of the girls from her year or the three boys she hung around in Gyffindor – or Ron and Harry were always there.

So Hermione continued to watch. And because of the actions on this particular morning, she knew her concerns were at least in the right direction.

The sheer panic in Ginny's eyes when Harry asked the question about marriage said it all. And when he stood up to make his announcement, the horror on her face spoke louder than anything Harry had said.

Her panic only increased as the swarm of people started to encircle the two. But then the Slytherin movement caught her attention as Draco stood and stormed out. Hermione looked back to where he had been to see his friends snickering.

"He just couldn't stomach the sight." Pansy Parkinson was saying to Millicent Bulstrode who pretended to gag.

Tempus Moon was watching after Draco in an almost confused expression. And then her head turned to the scene before her and her eyes locked with Hermione's.

She couldn't read her expression though and moments later she leaned in to say something to Blaise Zabini. He nodded and she left. He spoke to Parkinson quietly. Whatever he said made the two gossiping girls wilt under his cold stare. Then his eyes turned to her and Hermione quickly turned away.

Natalie and Nova hurriedly pushed their way through the crowds and grabbed Ginny. The two rushed her off before anyone had the chance to stop them. As they left the Great Hall, Ginny's attention swept over the Slytherin table and then the girl disappeared from sight.

Ok, so when I originally planned to write this story, it was with the intent that every few chapters of the past, I'd add one that follows them when they are adults with their children. Then I thought that maybe I'd just make that into a sequel. Since I cannot make up my mind, I'll leave the decission up to you. Would you rather see the story continue as it is right now with their adult lives being a sequel, or would you rather have some more glimpses into futher family Malfoy?

-LC


	13. The L Word

14. The L Word

"_Last thing I remember I was headed for the door; had to find that passage back to the place I was before. Relax, said the night man, we are programmed to receive. You can check out any time you like but you can never leave."_ _**-Hotel California, Eagles**_

Draco sat in the library silently sulking. He hated this. His mother was still harassing him daily in her letters, Pansy was still falling all over him, the teachers were piling on the homework in preparation of NEWTs and he still didn't have Ginny to make it all worthwhile.

Instead of attempting to fix it or change it, he sat on the opposite side of wherever she was and watched her. Other than that, he'd been avoiding Harry Bloody Potter's fiancé like the plague.

Thankfully he never saw them together. Usually Ginny was with her girlfriends. For someone going to marry The-Boy-Who-Lived, she never looked very happy. What smiles he did see appeared sad or forced.

Draco's brooding time was cut short when Parkinson, Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle sat with him.

"Disgusting little tramps." Pansy snickered glaring at Ginny and her friends as she sat beside Draco. "Why ever did you sit here with them directly in you line of vision?"

Draco turned to her with a cold glare, one she visibly withered under. "Don't talk." He spat. "Your voice is far worse than the sights."

Pansy actually looked hurt.

Draco didn't bother to care and turned to the unopened book in front of him. There was a long chilling silence that surrounded the five of them. Then a chocolate frog was slid in front of him and he looked up to see Crabbe with a goofy grin.

Draco shook his head and smirked. "Thanks, Vin."

"So, what are you going as for the costume party?" Goyle asked.

Draco shrugged. "Pirate probably."

"I think I'm going to go as a dragon." He said back.

"And I'll be a warrior." Crabbe added.

Draco nodded.

"What about you, Blaise?" Goyle asked.

Blaise's attention averted from whatever it was he was looking at and turned back to the group. "Myself. With a mask."

Draco shook his head. Crabbe and Goyle laughed.

"And you, Pansy?" Goyle asked.

"A cat." She said without looking up.

They continued lazy conversation for a while. Crabbe and Goyle doing most of the talking but eventually dragging Pansy into it. Draco participated occasionally but still not often as his attention remained mostly on Ginny. Blaise did not contribute.

In the middle of a discussion about the crude pictures conspicuously left behind in the common room of Daphne Greengrass and an unnamed male –er… partner… Blaise cut in saying, "I knew they had nice bodies."

Everyone stopped talking. Draco raised a brow and turned to look. There was no one behind them except a wall with a mirror.

"Who?" Pansy asked.

"Lasko, Quirke and Weasley." Blaise answered.

Draco looked at him surprised. He was watching the girls in the mirror and they were either hot or showing each other their clothing underneath because they had discarded their robes. And Blaise was right. Every one of them had great bodies. It must have been from all the time they had spent running on the beach for three months this summer.

"I can't believe you've been looking at them." Pansy said disgusted.

Draco was very thoroughly looking at her. He could almost feel her body under him; taste her lips again.

The four boys were very clearly staring because whatever the girls were doing, they were moving around and giving them all quite the show.

* * *

He walked the halls sourly. It had been his night off from patrolling but damned Creevey had gotten sick and so he had to fill in. At least he was in the dungeons and not the staircases. All was not lost.

He had began his nightly routine of fantasizing about Ginny when he found her in the hall right in front of him. He followed her for quite a while keeping some distance between them. He was fairly certain she was unaware of his presence.

He followed her for an hour until he finally decided to say something. He couldn't turn off his feelings, try as he may. They were there and strong so why fight them?

Draco quickened his pace to catch up with her. He matched her pace easily but didn't say anything. Ginny glanced at him but didn't speak either.

It was a battle of will to see who would say something first. Finally Ginny caved.

"What do you want?"

"You." Draco replied.

Ginny's pace faltered for a brief moment before she continued. "Yea? Are you ready to tell everyone?"

"No. But I'll compromise."

Ginny looked to him in question.

"Our friends first. Then we'll work our way up."

"Which means you'll tell no one."

This time Draco looked at her in question.

"You said it yourself. No friends, only those loyal to your money. So I'll tell mine and that's it." Ginny stopped. "I understand your concern, Draco, I really, truly do. But if you want to be with me then be with me completely because either way you say it, it still makes you sound like a coward who doesn't want to tell the world he likes a Weasley."

"Damn it Ginny!" He said in frustration. He ran a hand through his hair. "Why can't you just try?"

"Try hiding a relationship? Why can't you try telling people the truth? Tell them you don't support You-Know-Who; tell your mother that you're an adult now and can make your own decisions; tell you 'loyal companions' to either take a hike or be a real friend. But you can start with being honest to yourself."

"And you're one to talk about being honest to yourself. That's funny, Gin. Because I was there when Potter announced your engagement." He watched her face flush and she looked down. "What was that about anyways? One week you're ready to be with me on your conditions but the next you're marrying Potter? Just what _do_ you want?"

Ginny looked up. "I want what every girl wants: a guy whose there for his girl no matter what; their relationship is worth fighting for no matter the battle. But most of all we want someone to know what we want before we even say it, to know how we feel without being told. I want to be loved like I love."

"I thought relationships are about compromise."

"They are but I don't want to be with you at designated times. I want to be with you at all possible opportunities – hallway, library, meals. I don't want to have to worry about getting caught or being seen. Your compromise is more like undercover to me."

"If you want to be with me, why did you say yes to him?"

Ginny smiled sadly. "I didn't. I made a comment about my brother's wedding to him – something like 'at ours this will be different' – and he assumed I meant him and I. I didn't realize his seriousness in that discussion nor did I have time to correct it before he yelled it."

Draco nodded. They were quiet.

"So now what?"

Ginny looked down the hall. She shrugged one shoulder. "I guess we wait."

"For what?"

"For you to be ready to give me a real relationship. And hopefully I'll still be wanting it."

Ginny started to walk away.

"But you know I want to be with you. Why can't we just try it? For a week?"

"Because you'll always want to extend that week and relationships can't progress unless both parties are fully devoted to the cause." She stopped a moment and turned her head to face him. She was far enough away that he couldn't see the tears in her eyes but he could hear them in her voice when she spoke. "I want to be with you too, Dragen. And I'm willing to be shunned by most of the people I know and love, face the wrath of my family to do so. I expect the same sacrifices from you." And she was gone around the corner.

When he ran to catch up with her, she had already disappeared from the dungeons completely.

* * *

There were no words to describe the joy he felt. His girlfriend had already been thinking about the details of their own wedding. There was nothing he'd ever experienced like the warmth of those words.

Its true Harry had thought about a future with Ginny. He'd entertained the thought of marrying her constantly. To know she'd been having the same thoughts just made him so much more confident that this was the girl he was to spend the rest of his life with.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by Ron and Hermione's raised voices. They were arguing again.

Harry sighed. He'd been thrilled when the two of them finally got together. And it was bliss for such a long time. Up until very recently things had been going so smoothly but now all they did was argue.

Presently they were sitting at opposite ends of the couch snapping at each other, their voices rising steadily with each passing minute.

"What the hell, Hermione. Why does everything have to go back to that? Why can't you just let things well enough alone?"

"Why are _you_ so dense Ronald Weasley?"

"Oh that's good 'Mione. Let's lower ourselves to name calling."

"I'm not calling you anything. I'm simply observing the fact that you only pick up on things if they're spelled out for you. In other words, dense."

Ron slammed his book down. "I'm not about to sit here and take this from you, of all people." And he stormed up the stairs to the boys' dormitory.

Hermione did the same as she let out a frustrated shriek.

Harry was left alone in the lounge area. He looked around the room. Natalie McDonald was sitting at a small table across the way with Colin Creevey and Evan Abercrombie.

There was also the first year twins, Sphincter and Sphen Rowl, sitting on the floor against the wall, a catalogue from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes spread before them. It brought a smile to his lips. One day they'd really be his brothers.

It was then that the object of his affection came streaming through the portrait hole.

Harry stood. "Hey, Gin."

She stopped and turned to face him with a small smile. It had obviously been a long patrolling shift. Harry had wrapped her in a hug when he reached her. Her hands patted his back lightly. He pulled back and kissed her cheek.

"I know it's been a long day but I just wanted to tell you… that, well… I love you, Gin."

Harry saw the tears spring to her eyes as she said, "Oh, Harry-" And then she was cut off.

Natalie pulled her arm and said, "So sorry to interrupt. There's an emergency that I really need Ginny to help me deal with. Really sorry, Harry." And she dragged her up the stairs.

That was ok, though. He'd finally told her. Harry walked up the stairs to his bed with a smile.


	14. All Hallows Eve

15. All Hallows Eve

"Desperate for changing; starving for truth. I'm closer where I started; I'm chasing after you. I'm falling even more in love with you; letting go of all I've held on to. I'm standing here until you make me move. I'm hanging by a moment here with you." _**-Hanging by a Moment, Lifehouse**_

Ginny chose the best place to concentrate on her runes: the prefect bathroom. It was perfect because today was Thursday, bright and early and there was no school today or tomorrow. Halloween. Therefore everyone was still fast asleep.

But not Ginny. Ancient Runes was one of her favorite classes. She listened intently, took thorough notes and kept an accurate Runic journal.

She sat in the wide open space and took out her wand. "Point me." She said laying it in the palm of her hand. It spun a bit before pointing North. Ginny pulled out her white cloth and laid it out so the corner pointed North and placed a Cushioning Charm on the south side for her to sit on.

Ginny sat to relax for a moment before beginning. First it was the hammer working. She closed her eyes and traced the hammer sight (an upside down T) in front of her in the air. In her mind the hammer was a glowing red and in brutish form.

"Hammer in the North, hold and hollow this stead."

She repeated this act five more times: south, east, west, above and below. She rested for a moment with her eyes closed. She could feel the warded area around her. It brought a small smile to her face.

Her next step was to call the attention of the Norns. They were taught many different ways to do this. Ginny found the one to best suit her needs was to recite a stanza from the Valuspa.

"From there comes the maidens  
with knowledge of many things  
three from the sea,  
which stands beneath the tree;  
one is called Urdhr,  
the other Verdhandi,  
they carved on sticks,  
Skuld the third.  
they laid down the law,  
they chose the lives  
of the children of men,  
the fates of men."

Now it was time for the asking. Generally Ginny did her homework the same day it was assigned. Meaning yesterday. But Ginny couldn't think of a decent question to ask. So she woke up early this morning and settled on questioning tonight's happenings.

Concentrating on her question while shuffling the runes in their small purple, cashmere, draw-string bag, Ginny prepared herself for the reading. Fully satisfied on the shuffle, Ginny asked her question:

"What will tonight's celebration hold? Runes down right rede!"

The first rune she pulled out she placed in front of her, saying "Urdhr." The second she placed under the first and slightly to the left saying "Verdhandi." The third mirrored the position of the second but opposite side and she said, "Skuld."

"Odin may I read the runes aright."

Now Ginny picked up her runic journal to read her casting. The first on the top, Urdhr, meaning that which has become (simply put, in the past) she had drawn Elhaz. The quick read meant communication and danger.

The second rune Ginny had drawn, Verdhandi, that which is becoming (the present) Ingwaz. Quick read meant hiding, separation, gestation.

The third rune, Skuld, that which shall be (the future) was Hagalaz, means crisis, stress, storm.

Ginny's interpretation on this was some communication in the past may have been a danger therefore she was hiding or separating herself from it now. But tonight it would result in a crisis or storm to stress her out further.

Not one of her best readings.

Ginny finished up her reading the same way she always did, with speaking the last verse of Havamal:

"Now are Odin's sayings said Har's Hall.  
helpful to the son's of men,  
but of no help to sons of Etins.  
Hail the one who speaks them  
Hail the one who knows them  
Gain, the one who grasps them  
Hail those who hear them!"

As Ginny picked up her runes and the like, there was only one situation that came to mind that this reading could possibly pertain to: Draco. Actually it could pertain to Harry's engagement situation as well. But somehow – with a stressful crisis inevitable, Draco was more likely the reference in this reading.

With a sigh, Ginny wondered if it was too late to back out of the Halloween party.

* * *

Unfortunately it was too late to back out. Ginny had already promised Evan she'd be his date. He'd just been through a bad breakup with Phyllida Hayes, a Gryffindor in their same year, and he'd begged Ginny to be his date so to keep his mind off her. She'd accepted on multiple reasons: her mind would be kept off both Harry and Draco, she'd be helping her friend and out having fun.

So Ginny readied herself in her dorm with Natalie currently fixing her hair. The party was mask mandatory but it was your own discretion as to whether or not to keep your identity secret or not.

Ginny and her friends were dressing up as muggle superheroes from the Teen Titans comics. Natalie was dressed as Wonder Girl, Santanna as the Ravenger II, Laura as Jinx (though she was a villain not a hero), Orla would be Terra II, Nova would be Starfire, Colin as Kid Devil, Evan as Nightwing, Geoffrey would be Superboy and Ginny was Raven.

Ginny absolutely loved her costume: a shiny black body suit that she could barely breathe in because it was so tight and a huge midnight blue cloak. Her hair was charmed black again, eyes blue once more and a red chakrah on her forehead. She did have to add the mask because Raven didn't really wear a mask. They would be an amazing looking group.

Ginny had been in a fairly good mood but listening to Phyllida whimpering and whine to their other roommates, Daisy Alexander and Miranda Powers, was slowly making her sour. A glance in the vanity mirror to Natalie said she was feeling the same way.

Ginny knew the truth of the breakup. Evan never lied, Ginny wasn't even sure if he knew how to tell a lie. So when he said that after a year and three months of catering to her every whim, she turned around and cheated on him with Michael Corner from Ravenclaw, Ginny knew he was telling the truth. And if she had to listen to too much more of her carrying on, there would be no holding her back.

Apparently Natalie felt the same and her temper flared faster. After fastening the last strand of Ginny's hair securely in place, Natalie spun around, her blonde hair in an elastic whipping behind her. The golden lasso from Aries glowing bright as her anger rose.

"Had you been half as loyal or half as appreciative to Even you'd not have to sit here crying like a baby. You ruined the relationship Phyllida when Evan caught you snogging Corner. You deserve the misery you bloody bint."

With that she grabbed Ginny's hand and dragged her from the room. Ginny laughed. "Go Alie."

Natalie gave her a half smile as the anger slowly subsided. "Stupid girl drama."

The boys were waiting for them at the end of the stairs, Evan looked a little down so Ginny circled him, her cloak tightly wrapped around her. When she caught his attention, Ginny ripped open her cloak. Every one of the boys' mouths dropped and eyes bulged.

"Damn, Gin." Geoffrey said. "That's hot!"

Natalie hit them all. "Stop drooling you fools."

Ginny took Evan's hand and the five of them met up with the other super heroes at the entrance to the castle.

* * *

The night was going pretty well so far. The group of nine did well to stick together and keep everyone in high spirits.

Evan and Ginny clung to each other whenever the group tended to thin a little for whatever reason. Ginny hadn't told the boys about Draco this summer but they did know a bit of what went down and all about her and Harry's dwindling relationship. Like the true friends they were, they took turns rescuing her when needed. Tonight, so far, was perfect.

Wonder Girl and Superboy were dancing questionably a ways away with Santanna and Nova making teasing sounds at them. Ginny laughed. They'd been trying to get Natalie and Geoffrey together for a long time now.

Evan was being pretty quiet behind her, holding on to one of her hands loosely. They'd been standing like that for a while now. When Evan squeezed her hand a little too hard, Ginny turned to him to see his eyes had found Phyllida and Corner hanging all over her.

Ginny turned and grabbed his hand and started pulling him away. He turned to her to see a suggestive look grace her pretty features.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're trying to seduce me, Gin." He said with a smirk.

She had lead him to the dance area and pulled him close as she did a little evocative movement of her own. His hands rested unsurely on her hips as she whispered in his ear, "Maybe I am, Nightwing."

It was moments later that Evan started laughing and playing along to her madness.

They danced and laughed for a long, long time, despite all the eyes that fell on the two friends.

* * *

The Castle grounds looked pretty good. There were giant Jack-O-Lanterns scattered around the border with some sort of spell not allowing the student beyond their invisible boundary. There were various bands playing and numerous tables of food. There were dozens of large campfires set up with logs surrounding them for ghost stories later in the evening.

Draco really didn't want to go tonight. For some reason he did though. He spent the first half hour with Tempus until she left him for the boy she'd been seeing since the Ball. He'd only come to identify him somewhat recently as the Head Boy, Terry Boot.

So that left him wondering by himself for a while. He'd spotted Blaise and the surrounding girls. Draco knew he could get in on the action if he chose but he didn't want some mindless bint. He knew what he wanted.

Draco danced half-heartedly with various girls, his eyes scanning the crowds for his girl. It wasn't long until he found her. Whatever she was dressed as was amazingly sexy; that entire suit and her radiant smile was enough to make any boy stare.

It wasn't Potter she was with though. It kind of surprised him. But then again, she never smiled when in his presence. Therefore it was down to one of the three ponces she called friends.

Draco glared when she pulled him to the floor and started dancing all over him; letting his hands go wherever they landed. He felt the jealousy slowly – no that's a lie – quickly turn into rage.

Fine, he told himself. I'll play your game. The only one that would do exactly as he wanted without realizing it, was Parkinson. So he found her fast and brought her to do his bidding.

They danced close by Ginny until it was time for the ghost stories. He'd tried to get her attention the entire time they were in the dance area to no avail. Draco was starting to get extremely irritated.

So he grabbed Pansy and followed Ginny to the same fire and sat down where she was sure to see them. And she did. He saw the recognition in her eyes and he gave her a smirk as he pulled Pansy close.

Ginny looked away.

The 'scary story' was being told by Professor Trelawny. The Countess of Blood. Apparently it was based off the true Hungarian history of the Countess Elizabeth Bathory who believed that bathing in the blood of young virgin women would keep her youthful. For years she tortured and murdered her victims between the ages of 12 and 15, drained their bodies of their blood and bathed in it. Her reign claimed the lives of 650 and she died at 54 in 1614.

It was a story he'd heard before – of one of the first recorded vampires – and so he spent this time coaxing Pansy into playing her part.

Ginny couldn't help but look over and it was during those times that he'd whisper suggestive things in Pansy's ear. It had been close to forty-five minutes later when Pansy laughed her show-laugh and said loudly, "Oh, Draco. You know I love bad boys!"

Ginny leaned over and said something to her date, gave him a hurt look and ran off in the direction of the castle.

Draco inwardly cringed. He hadn't intended to upset her, only make her jealous. Maybe entice her to give in and give him a chance.

Draco stood.

"Draco!" Pansy whined. "Where are you going?"

"Shut it, Parkinson. And stay here." He snapped before sprinting off after Ginny.

She was just heading into the castle when he caught up with her.

"Gin." He called.

"Leave me alone, Draco."

She had slowed once she made it inside but now picked up her pace. Her blue cloak bellowed behind her.

Draco chased her down. "Look, I'm sorry."

Ginny looked to him, her mask discarded and tears in her eyes. "So, it was your plan to try and hurt me?"

"No. I wanted you to want to give us a chance."

"Draco." Ginny shook her head. "I told you already."

Draco took off the mask he wore now. "If I promise, in a couple weeks, that we can tell more people—"

"NO!" Ginny said in a forced steady voice. "I want it all or nothing at all. And if you really wanted to be with me, you wouldn't have been trying to get Parkinson in bed tonight."

Draco rolled his eyes. "As if I'd have to try. Besides for all your devotion to one cause, you looked pretty cozy and indicative with Potter tonight."

"That wasn't Harry."

"Which makes it so much better. Why should I give in to your circumstances when you're all over someone other than your fiancé? Or have you finally told him it's over?"

Ginny turned mad instantly. "Who do you think you are, Draco Malfoy? Talking smut you know nothing about. Because if you did, if you knew me at all, you'd know that I was with Evan, who'd just caught his girlfriend of over a year, snogging someone else and that I was being there for him like a friend does and helping to keep his mind off the nasty wench. But I don't expect _you_ to understand since you can't trust anyone long enough to make a friend."

It hurt. It stung. And she was right.

"I'm sorry-"

"No. I'm sorry, Malfoy. I'm sorry I thought that this – we- could possibly work." Tears were streaming down her cheeks now. "I'm sorry that I thought that you really were a different person. I'm sorry that I believed in you at all. But mostly I'm sorry I wasted my time on someone who can't make himself man enough to approach things in a mature way. I'm sorry I was falling for you."

She ran off.

Draco felt his chest tighten with every word she said. It was harder and harder to breathe. He could feel his lip start to quiver and escaped to the dungeons. Life was over.


End file.
